My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death
by MetroXLR99
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's whole world is changed forever when she befriends a stallion whom she soon falls in love with. but, even after saving him from his own demons..she loses him to death, and left with an newborn son to raise. but, "Death is only the beginning.." as Twilight will soon learn when a Ghost Invasion befalls onto Equestria. [Twilight SparklexOC] [Multi-Xover]
1. Chance Encounter

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

**"Little Patch of Heaven" © Disney Records**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter One: Chance Encounter**

* * *

_**~There can be no rainbow..without a cloud and a storm~**_

Equestria..

for countless millennia, It has been a paradise for equines of all kinds.  
rules by a princess whose heart is as warm as the sun that she raises every single day.

recently, the pony kingdom has witnessed it's share of changes..

Princess Luna (Celestia's sister) returned after one-thousand years, set free of her 'Nightmare Moon' curse

Discord, the lord of chaos, was released, defeated and redeemed.

Queen Crysalis diabolical plot to invade Canterlot by meddling with Princess Cadence wedding thwarted.

and, the menace of King Sombra was destroyed forever by a very special dragon.

but, THAT was only the beginning..the greatest challenge is yet to come.

**[Ponyville]**

Morning's sun shined brightly over the tranquil town of Ponyville.  
all manner of equines began to awaken from their slumber to start the new day..

the Apple Family had long since risen, and were already harvesting apples at their farm of 'Sweet Apple Acres'

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were opening up the 'Sugarcube Corner' bakery to sell their goods.

Rarity had her 'Carousel Boutique' fashion store open for customers.

and, lastly was the 'Golden Oak Library'..from which Twilight Sparkle was the sole caretaker.

It was the start of a beautiful day..in a wonderful town.

Rays of golden sunlight slowly shined within somepony's bedroom.  
as the beams fell upon a bed, and purple unicorn slowly opened her violet eyes..then, began to yawn.

"goodness..Morning already?!" began Twilight, as she rose up "Seems like it was night only a few minutes ago."

"ZZZZzzzzzzz!" snored Spike, Twilight's "baby" purple dragon

Twilight smiled to herself. "well..I guess for 'some' of us, It's STILL night time."

Twilight then nudged at Spike. "spike..Spike, Wake Up!" Spike fidgeted a bit..before finally opening his green, reptilian eyes.

"t-Twilight?!"

Twilight smiled wide. "It's a BEAU-TI-FUL Morning, Spike..Time to get up!" Spike responded with a huge yawn, exposing his sharp fanged teeth and serpent-like tongue. "c-can't I just nap for ten more minutes?!"

Twilight gave Spike a 'stern' look. "Now, SPIKE..we've talked about this." began the unicorn "You can't just sleep the day away, and spend your nights reading your comic books and writing poetry.

I promised Rarity that I would get her a cake from Sugarcube Corner, an-"

"RARITY!?" exclaimed Spike, now fully awake and excited.

Twilight smirked, a sly grin on her face "always works." thought Twilight to herself.

As Spike sped out of his bed (and did Faust knows what to get himself ready) Twilight trotted over someplace else, and did her part to get ready for the new day.

she first brushed her teeth is a rhythmic fashion, freshened her breath with some mouthwash. then, spent a few minutes or so brushing he mane so it was perfectly straight once more.

"Ahh, Perfect." said Twilight "NOW, to go over my checklist." so saying, Twilight mystically levitated a scroll to her face, unrolled it and read it quite calmly.

"Pick up a cake for Rarity..On it.  
Pick up some Apples for Fluttershy's animals..ALSO, On it.  
aaand..go to a Daring Do Book Club with Rainbow Dash: CAN DO."

Twilight smiled as she put the scroll away, fully content with her planning. "Everything is going to be-"

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Spike, suddenly

Twilight looked..and, saw her "little brother" tightening a Bowtie and collar. "The Spike" is READY."

Twilight raised a brow as she continued to stare at the purple dragon. "did he really just call himself "The SPIKE?!" thought Twilight to herself, bewildered

Twilight quickly shook her head, and approached the young dragon. "Come on, Spike. We have a Big Day ahead of us."

It didn't take much to convince Spike (not with Rarity in the equation) It was blatantly obvious that Spike had a huge crush on the pearl white unicorn..one which Rarity herself found 'adorable'

BUT, it was just a crush..one that Twilight figured he might grow out of (MAYBE.)

The two soon made their way out the door..where Twilight basked in the paradise that was Ponyville.

as she trotted along the dirt roads, she saw friends and friendly acquaintances everywhere she looked.  
living in such a small town, Ponyville was quite the community: Everypony knew one another, and were hardly ever 'strangers'.

At some point in her time being here, Twilight began to wonder if THIS was why Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville in the first place.

Twilight and Spike soon reached Sugar Cube Corner. they entered the bakery..where the first to greet them was a familiar pink mare with a cotton candy-like mane. "TWILIIIIGHT!"

Twilight smiled. "Hi, Pinkie. I'm here for-"

"The Magnum/Pearl Anniversary!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, excited

"uhh..Yeah." said Twilight, approaching the counter. "Is it ready?"

"YOU BET!" exclaimed Pinkie again, hyperactive "The Cakes just put the finishing touches on it!" as if on cue, Carrot and Cup Cake pushed out a cart carrying the largest (and, most delicious) cake that Twilight had ever seen.

"This..t-took us WEEKS to make." huffed the yellow stallion

"DAY..and, n-night." added the hefty mare

"It's looks Great! Rarity's parents will just 'love' it." said Twilight with a warm smile

Pinkie then "stretched" her neck out to Twilight, gesturing her front hoof as if sharing a secret. "I helped with the birth of this masterpiece." whispered Pinkie "added my secret ingredient to the mix."

Twilight raised a brow. "Secret?!..wa-What secret might that be?"

Pinkie responded with a gentle SLAP to Twilight's face. "SILLY!, I can't tell you that! THEN It wouldn't be a "secret."

Twilight looked to Mr. and Mrs. Cake..who both gave her reassuring smiles. "Trust us, Twilight: When Pinkie adds her "secret ingredient", we ALWAYS get repeat customers."

"YEP!" chirped Pinkie Pie "One swaller' will make your taste buds Holler!"

"That's a pretty good tagline." said Spike, licking his lips

"I know, I just made it up!"

Twilight smiled again. "Well..we'd better hurry and get this cake delivered. I have to run an important errand for Fluttershy today."

"KAY-O, Let's get started!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Twilight Sparkle (and, Spike) and Pinkie Pie both took command of the cart from the Cakes, and began to push it out of the bakery.

"ohh..DO be careful!" spoke up Cup Cake. "Th-That cake is very, VERY delicate!"

"WE WILL!" called Twilight

"YOU CAN COUNT ON UUUUUUS!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

Twilight, Spike and Pinkie gently rolled the cart down the dirt path towards it's destination.  
thankfully, the Carousel Boutique wasn't that far from Sugarcube Corner, so the two didn't have to travel far.

as they approached the house/store, Twilight attempted to knock on the door..only for said door to open before she even touched it, where she came face-to-face with Rarity herself.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed the pearl white unicorn "Where HAVE you been!?"

"Uh, wel-"

"Never mind!, Just get inside Quickly! I don't know how much longer Sweetie Belle can keep Mum and Dad distracted!"

Twilight, Spike and Pinkie Pie did just that, wheeling the cart inside as quickly (but, silently) as they could.  
while inside, they could hear Sweetie Belle singing (or, what they assumed was singing) really loudly in another room.

they both assumed this was Sweetie Belle keeping her parents distracted, she they did their best to keep away from the source of the..sound.

they at last reached the kitchen, and began to unload the massive cake onto the table.

Upon seeing the prized cake in it's proper place, Rarity calmed down enough to marvel at it. "My word..that IS an extraordinary work of cullinary art."

"And, it's a Pretty Cake, TOO!" chirped Pinkie

Spike smiled as he glanced at the pearl white unicorn "yeah..but, not half as pretty as you-"

"You say something, Spikey?" said Rarity, looking straight at the dragon

Spike quickly looked away, blushing bright red "uhh..n-no."

Twilight just shook her head, smiling. "Well..We should probably bring in your parents now." said Twilight to Rarity.

"oh..Right. yes, of course." Rarity trotted off into another room.

"Motheeeer!..Fatheeeer!, Please come into the Kitcheeeeen!" said Rarity loudly, in a 'sing-song' tone of voice

In no time at all, Twilight and Pinkie saw Rarity and her whole family walk in. they stepped back to allow the unicorn adults to see the magnificent cake before them.

"Happy Anniversary!" chirped Rarity and Sweetie Bell together

Magnum was speechless..Pearl, however wasn't. "Oh, MY STARS! this is..This is WONDERFUL!" exclaimed the pink unicorn

It was at that point that Magnum found his voice. "Rarity, dear..you really shouldn't have."

"I can't take all the credit, daddy dearest." began Rarity "It was all Pinkie Pie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake. THEY are the ones who worked on this day-and-night for over a month so it would be ready for today."

Pinkie smiled a bright smile, waving her hoof slightly. Magnum then approached the pink pony. "Well, thank you so much for this..So, how much do we owe you?"

Pinkie grinned wide. "nothing."

both the adult unicorns looked confused. "Nothing?!"

"Nothing." repeated Pinkie Pie "The Cakes did this one "on the house", saying something about understanding the importance of anniversaries, and just wanting to make yours EXTRA SPECIAL!"

Magnum and Pearl looked at each other..then, they both smiled. "Well, you can be sure to tell Carrot and Cup that they have our thanks and graditude..AFTER you try a piece of our cake."

Pinkie's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Reeeeeeeal-ly!?"

"of cours-"

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Spike licked his scaley lips. "C-Can I-!?"

"Of course. you can ALL each have a piece of this wonderful cake!" said Pearl

Twilight sighed. "I would love to stay and take part in this wonderful celebration..but, I have others tasks to complete in town."

"AWWWW!.." whined Spike, a heartbroken look on his face.

Twilight looked at Spike..then, exhaled sharply. followed by her leaning down to his level "you know, Spike..only 'I' need to go. You can stay and enjoy the party."

Spike (despite this good news) looked at Twilight with concerned eyes. "You sure?! w-won't you need m-"

"I just need to pick some apples for Fluttershy..I don't think it will be too much trouble for me. Besides, Applejack will be there to help."

Spike eyed her. "Well..okay. if you're SURE you don't need me right now."

"I am certain. Besides..(darts her eyes) *i think you would much rather be 'here', with rarity.*"

Spike blushed bright red. knowing good and well that the purple unicorn was right.

"We understand that you have your "chores" to take care of." began Pearl "We'll save you a piece for when you get back."

"Great. I'll just be going, You two have fun now." said Twilight with a smile

"oh..WE WILL!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie (despite not being who Twilight was addressing.)

Twilight smiled weakly, shaking her head. she then turned right around and trotted out of the room.

Once outside, Twilight quickly took a scroll out of her saddlebag and opened up her checklist.

"Now, let's see..(mumbles silently) YEP!, right on time." Twilight then rolled up the list and put it back in her bag. "If I hurry, that is."

Twilight immediatly began to gallop forward down the dirt path at a fast speed. her mind focussed primarily on her tasks for today.

("Now, let's see..I pick some apples at Sweet Apple Acres for Fluttershy's animals. Wait..h-how many baskets should I pick!?

hmm..I don't want to fill too much, or they could go bad prematurely. but, I ALSO don't want to pick too little, and seem lazy and inconsiderate.

Oh, well..I suppose I can just ask Applejack how many would b-")) "-OOF!"

Twilight was so focussed on her tasks, that she wasn't aware of her surroundings..and, ended up crashing into something, knocking herself down.

"ohh..my head." Twilight shook her head, and looked at what she hit..which turned out to be a "who." the Who in question being a green earth pony.

"OHMYGOSH!, A-Are you alright!?" Twilight quickly got up and ran to the downed-and-dazed pony..who turned out to be a stallion "Oh, my..I am so sorry. *please don't be dead.*"

the stallion shook his head, groaning as he placed his hoof on his forehead. "ohh..my head. wa-what hit me!?"

"That was ME..i'm sorry." said Twilight, feeling really, REALLY bad about this. "I-I was in a hurry, a-and I wasn't watching where I was-"

"I-It's okay..I-I wasn't watching where I was going, either." said the stallion, as he got up onto his hooves.

Twilight watched him with concerned eyes. "Are you SURE you're okay?!"

"yeah..j-just fine." said the stallion, as he walked off.

Twilight wanted to follow him (to make sure he really was okay, and didn't need a hospital) but, she remembered that she had a place to be, and tried her best to brush it off.

taking one last look at the departing stallion..Twilight turned back to the trail ahead of her and galloped away.

Twilight approach the arched gate that read 'Sweet Apple Acres', the farmland of the Apple Family.

the peppy unicorn trotted happily pass the gate, and into the beautiful countryside with miles and miles of grassy hills covered with apple trees.

Sweet Apple Acres was truly the 'crown jewel' of Ponyville.

Twilight trotted down the dirt trail that led straight to the home of her good friend, Applejack. as the big red barn came into view, the unicorn advanced into a gallop.

once there, she found the elderly Granny Smith napping on her rocking chair at the front porch. and, Applebloom and Big Mac unloading apples into an underground cellar.

"Hey, Apple Family!" spoke Twilight, loudly

Applebloom and Big Mac looked at her. "Hey, Twilight!" exclaimed the golden-yellow filly

Twilight approached the two. "Hey..so, where's Applejack? still in the apple orchard?"

"eeyup." replied Big Mac

"We just finished harvestin' some apples fer' ourselves an' sellin'." began Applebloom. "but, mah' sister said you'd be showin' up fer' Fluttershy's apples, so she stayed behind to wait fer' ya'."

"Oh..Okay, then I'd better not keep her waiting." said Twilight, trotting off.

In another part of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busy doing what she does best: Applebucking.

the orange mare swiftly kicked an apple tree with her back legs, making apples rain down and fill up the many baskets that sat around the tree trunk.

Applejack was in a fairly good mood today. and, was humming a pleasant tune as she did her chores.

**[Musical Sequence]**

_"I know a place..pretty as pie. out where the riverbend hits up with the end of the sky._  
_It's left of Ponyville, and over a crest. on a little patch of heaven in the west._

_Ev'rythings green..know what I mean? darlin, It's quite the sweetest sight that'cha ever done seen._  
_Ain't nothin much out theeere, just life at its best. On a little patch of heaven in the Weeest!_

_Bees by the dozen, are buzzin real peaceful. ev'ry bluebonnet, Doggone it smells nice._  
_Even the twirling autumn leaves, slows down to match yer speed. On acres-and-acres of paradise_

_Ev'ry which way..buttercups sway. Out on the hills, the daffodills are enjoyin the day._  
_What could be better..than setting to rest, On a little patch of heaven in the West._

_Humming birds flutter in utter contentment, Ev'ry darn daisy feels lazy, You bet Even the skeeters and the fleas, say "may I","thanks" and "please." Why it's just as close to perfect as you can get._

_Daaarlin, I swear..once you been there. There ain't a view beneath the blue that could ever compare._  
_The only thing missiiin, is you as my guest. On a little patch of heaven in the Weeest.._

_Why don'tcha come visit?, there's room iiin the neeest..On that little patch of heaven IN THE WEEEEEST!"_

**[End of Song Sequence]**

"Applejaaaack!"

Applejack looked to see Twilight trot up to her. "Twi..You made it." said the farm pony with a smile

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, well..I had this cake to deliver to-"

"Rarity, I'ah know. ya' don't need to explain it tuh me."

Twilight looked at the several large baskets of apples that circled the apple tree. "Are those the apples for Fluttershy?"

"yep." said Applejack. "I'ah went ahead and picked them fer' ya..since I'ah know ya'll will want to "check them" first."

"You know me all too well, AJ." said Twilight with a smile..who began her "inspection" of the harvested fruit.

"hmm..most of them look okay." began Twilight "buuut, I need to be thorough. EVERYthing must be perfect."

Applejack rolled her eyes at this. "yeah, Twi..sure. "Perfect."

Twilight hummed softly as she continued to rumage through the baskets of apples. "Hmmm..uhhh..I guess it looks oka-WAIT-A-MINUTE!" exclaimed the unicorn, suddenly

"What!?"

"LOOK!" exclaimed Twilight again, pointing at one apple with her hoof. "a Blemish!"

Applejack looked at what appeared to be a perfectly good apple. "uh, Twi..I'ah don't so what the danged problem is-"

"LOOK HEEERE!" repeated Twilight, her voice shrill. Applejack indeed looked where Twilight was pointing..and, saw a small, barely noticable dark spot on the apple.

"That!?" said Applejack in disbelief "but..that's only minor bruise."

"It's an IMPERFECTION!" exclaimed Twilight, freaking out. "It ruins the authenticity of the apple!"

Applejack gave Twilight an unamused look. "Twi..it's JUST'AH spot."

"an IMPERFECT Spot!"

Applejack lightly facehooved herself. "Twi, It ain't no big deal! I'ah mean, Fluttershy is jus' gonna feed 'em to her animals..and, most critters ain't picky when it come to food."

"EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT!" exclaimed Twilight (an almost crazed look in her eyes.)

Twilight levitated the "tainted apple" upward using her violet magic. she then tossed it up into the air..and, kicked it hard using her back legs.

Unfortunately, the apple was quite sturdy..and rather than smash apart, it flew like Rainbow Dash and began to ricochet off of numerous tree trunks.  
Twilight and Applejack watched in shock and awe as the apple zig-zagged from one tree to another like a marble in a pinball machine.

Finally, it zipped out of view and hit something that WASN'T a tree.

**BONK!**

**THUD!**

Applejack's ears twitched at this. "That sounded like a body falling!"

Twilight widened her eyes in horror. "OHMYGOSH, IHITSOMEPONY!" exclaimed Twilight rapidly

the two mares galloped at fast as they could to the source of the recent thudding sound, and they indeed found a downed pony..but, Twilight grew pale as a ghost upon seeing the familiar lime green stallion.

"oh my celestia, it's HIM." said Twilight, monotoned.

Applejack looked at Twilight. "Who?!"

"I..don't really know." began Twilight. "but, I "ran into him" earlier today. I-I was in a hurry getting to your farm, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..(exclaiming) AND, I RAN HIM OVER!"

Applejack stifled a chuckled. "and, NOW ya' just beaned him in the head with'an apple."

Twilight grinded her teeth stressfully. "I swear, I am NOT doing this on purpose!"

Applejack carefully approached the still downed stallion. "Is he dead?, PLEASE don't tell me he's dead. Oh, he's DEAD, isn't he!? I killed him, I killed an innocent pony, I'M A MURDERER!, Celestia's gonna lock me up foreve-!"

"CALM DOWN, Twi..he's still breathing."

Twilight perked up. "Say what?!"

"Ya' jus' knocked 'em unconscious." said Applejack "Come on, help me take 'em back to the barn so we can get some water on 'em."

Twilight was still shaken..but, nodded in agreement never the less. "uhh..YEAH, o-okay."

"Great. I'll lift 'em by his front, and you take his rear."

Twilight gulped at this. "y-you mean..his Flank!?"

"yeah." replied Applejack "there a problem with that?"

"uhh..No, not really." stuttered Twilight. "I-It's just that..well, umm.." twilight was sweating like prize winning hog on the hottest day of summer.

"TWI, spit it out!" said Applejack, getting annoyed

"Well, I've never been THAT close to a stallion's..(unintelligible murmuring.)"

"oh, good grief.." groaned Applejack. "FINE!, Then I'll take the rear..ya' big foal."

Twilight blushed bright red, feeling embarrassed at her own awkwardness.

she took her position near the stallion's head, perparing his lift him up just as soon as Applejack gave the signal. Twilight took a moment to look at his face..and, noticed a slight bump on his head, as well as a larger, darken bruise on another part of his face. feeling overwelming guilt, Twilight immediatly made up her mind on what she was going to do later.

"Alright, Twi..Git Ready." said Applejack

"r-right." replied Twilight, lowering down.

"three..two..one, HEAVE!" Twilight and Applejack each lifted the stallion up simultaneously, carrying him on their backs. they walked at a steady pace back towards the barn, with Twilight leading the way while Applejack followed her steps.

throughout the entire walk, Twilight continued to feel just terrible for her unintentional "abuse" towards the strange stallion.

and, she hoped he wouldn't be 'too mad' after he woke up.

Later, at the Barn. Twilight and Applejack carried the still unconscious stallion over to a nearby water pump. gently laying him down near it, Applejack quickly went over to the crank and began pumping out water.

as water poured down upon his head..the stallion sputtered, and soon awoke.

Twilight was both relieved and concerned.

"ohhh..my h-head. What hit me?" groaned the ginger maned stallion

"An apple hit ya." said Applejack, walking over to him. the Stallion looked up at the blonde mare in the hat. "An Apple!?"

"Uh..Th-that was my fault..AGAIN."

the Stallion looked..and, widened his eyes at purple unicorn standing over him. "You?!"

Twilight blushed bright red, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I am Sooooo very sorry, mister. I-I didn't mean to-, I mean that is to say..(groans.)"

Twilight hung her head low in shame, averting eye contact with the stallion. "mister..I am so very, VERY sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you.."

the stallion stared blankly at Twilight. "Umm..well, I could use some help with an errand that I have to do-"

"I'LL HELP!" chirped Twilight suddenly (who in her zeal, ended up getting right into his face.)

"uhhh..s-sure. I, uh..n-need to do some shopping for my mother. we just moved to Ponyville, and need to get settled."

"Lemme guess: The first task on yer' list was "pick up some apples." said Applejack with a smile

the stallion looked at her. "Yes. we heard that a pony named 'Granny Smith' supplies the best apples."

Applejack beamed with pride. "Well, you heard right. I'am Applejack..and, Granny Smith is Mah' very own Granny."

"Well, that's convenient. I thought "Granny Smith" was just a gimmick to sell apples."

Applejack lightly snorted at this. "Naw..Flim an' Flam do "gimmicks", there ain't nuthin' but the Real Thang in these parts."

the green stallion looked down. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Aww!, Think nuthin' of it." said Applejack, smiling warmly. "I'ah got a fresh stock right in the barn."

"Thanks." the stallion started to get up..prompting Twilight to support his body with her own. "HERE, L-Lemme help you."

as the stallion stood back onto his hooves..he and Twilight bumped head. "OW!/OUCH!" said both ponies in unison.

Applejack just chuckled at this. "An, that's "Strike Three" if'an I'am countin' right."

Twilight looked away, blushing bright red. "I am So SORRY, Mist-"

"would you PLEASE stop apologizing. It's alright." said the stallion, also blushing.

Twilight continued to look down..feeling more embarrassed (clearly, talking to stallions was something she had no experience with.)

the stallion looked at the strange mare..then, exhaled sharply. "look..if you're going to help me with my errands, I think it would be helpful if I knew your name, ms.."

Twilight faced the stallion, looking straight into his sky blue eyes. "m-My named is..T-Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

the stallion looked at her. "Twilight, huh?..that's a pretty name."

Twilight smiled for the first time since meeting the stallion. "and..Yours?"

the stallion sighed sharply. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I do that?!" asked Twilight, confused

"because I have a very..'unusual' name."

Twilight smiled. "Mister..I have a pet owl that I named "Owlicious", so I'm not critical when it comes to unusual names."

the stallion actually cracked a smile at this. blushing, he finally spoke. "a-alright..my name is Alex. Alex Cosmos."

"Alex?" said Twilight, her expression unreadable.

Alex looked nervous..until Twilight smiled and warm, bright smile at him. "alex..that's a lovely name." 

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The hardest chapter to write in _ANY_ story is always the first one (especially a long, complicated story such as this one.)**

**But, lo..Success.**

**So, anyway..taking the criticism of _'Death & Rebirth' _into consideration, I decided to start this chapter with the focus on the canon characters. and, leave the identity of OC _Alex Cosmos _a mystery until the very end of the chapter.**

**I also decided that it would help if I tried writing this like a standard episode of MLP.**

**starting off with Twilight Sparkle doing far too many errands at once, and introducing the other protagonists during her _ "mundane mission"_**

**the most important thing for the story as a whole was the relationship between Twilight and Alex (or, _"TwiLex"_) starting with their first meeting.**

**I didn't want to do a rehash of their meeting from the _'Equestria Girls' _version of this story (with Twilight going into a hypnotic trance the first time she saw him.)**

**Instead, I opted to stay true to Twilight's character _AND_ the show, and just be humorous with it by having Twilight literaly run into him, and that fate is conspiring to bring these two together (the apple to the head bit is one example of: _"You cannot escape it!"_)**

**Also, this story will indeed have songs in it (the show has songs, so this fanfic will as well)**

**and, Applejack's song was borrowed from Disney's _"Home on the Range."_**


	2. Elements of Kindness

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter Two: Elements of Kindness**

* * *

"a-alright..my name is Alex. Alex Cosmos."

"Alex?" said Twilight, her expression unreadable.

Alex looked nervous..until Twilight smiled a warm, bright smile at him. "alex..that's a lovely name."

Alex smiled, relieved that this mare didn't think his name sounded ridiculous. "th-thank you. y-you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Why?" asked Twilight, curious "do..other ponies make fun of your name?"

Alex ears drooped down as he hung his head. "yeah..pretty much. with the majority of ponies having names like "Shooting Star", "Tidal Wave" or "Whirlwind." having a plain, simple name like "Alex" tends to earn you more than a few jeers."

Twilight looked at Alex..then, smiled warmly as she approached him. "I don't think it's bad to have a simple name." began Twilight, her voice soft. "I mean..I have a friend back home named "Spike." HIS name is pretty simple..but, he has lots of friends."

"Then, he must be one lucky stallion." said Alex

Twilight blushed. "Well..he's not exactly a stallion."

"a colt, then?"

"no..h-he isn't a pony: he's a DRAGON."

THIS surprised Alex. "a..D-Dragon!?"

Twlight blushed redder than a tomato. "I hatched him myself."

Alex took a moment to ponder all this. "Hmm..a dragon named spike with lots of pony friends. Something tells me living here in Ponyville is going to be very..Interesting."

Twilight let out a chuckle. "Oh, believe me. Ponyville is many things..but, "boring" is not one of them."

"Things happen that often around here?" asked Alex, curious

Twilight made a very plain looking face. "Do you want the 'Short' list, or the Long?"

"I have things to do in town, So I could use some highlights."

"Well.." began Twilight, taking a moment to recall all the note worthy events that had ocurred in Ponyville since her arrival so long ago. "There was the time a huge dragon took a nap on a nearby mountain and blotted the sky with a thick cloud of smoke, the time the Nightmare Force that created 'Nightmare Moon' invaded and put the whole town to sleep. the time Discord broke free and turned everyone and everything Topsy-Turvey, AND the time that-"

"Uhh, Twi?" Twilight looked at Applejack..who was eyeing her. "I thought that both you AN' Alex had chores tuh' do."

Twilight widened her eyes at this. "OHMYGOSH, You're RIGHT!" exclaimed the lavender unicorn. "I still have apples to deliver to Fluttershy..(slaps forehead) D'OH!, but I also promised I'd help Alex with his tasks, too!"

Alex stared at his new friend. "Uhh..T-Twilight, you don't really have to-"

"YES, I DO!" exclaimed Twilight, getting into the stallion's face again. "I ran you over earlier today AND hit you with an Apple..I 'OWE' You my assistance!"

Alex stared at Twilight..then glanced over to Applejack, who shrugged at him. "She gits like this." began Applejack. "Don't worry, hon..you'll git used to it..eventually."

Alex sighed sharply..then looked at Twilight. "Okay, How about this: I help you complete your errands..and, afterwards you can help me with mine. Sound fair?"

Twilight put her hoof lightly on her chin, thinking. "Hmm..I guess it does. All I need to do right now is deliver apples to Fluttershy, and meet up with Rainbow Dash at a Daring Do book signing later."

Alex breathed out. "Okay, then. Since we both need to make apple deliveries, we can complete both our tasks at the same time..where DOES this 'Fluttershy' live, exactly?"

"In'a cottage jus' outside a' town near tha' EverFree Forest." replied Applejack

Alex actually grinned at this news. "Well, that's convenient. My mother's new house is ALSO near the EverFree Forest right outside of town."

Twilight smiled wide at this. "We can complete BOTH our tasks co-currently!" squealed Twilight

"Great. Well, since y'all are headin' fer' tha' same place..All that needs doin' is gettin' yer' apples." said Applejack..motioning at her barn.

Both Twilight and Alex looked at one another and blushed. the two then both walked into the barn where their apples awaited.

After a half hour had passed, Twilight and Alex soon exited the big red barn with carts full of apples strapped behind them.

as they each pulled their respected carts, Applejack spoke up. "Now, RE-MEM-BEEER!: DON'T GIT TOO CLOSE TUH' EVERFREE!, STAY ON THE PATH!"

"WE WILL!" called back Twilight

"AL'IGHT, TAKE CARE NOW, YA' HEAR!"

Twilight cast a quick smile back at her friend..then, continued on her way with her "new friend" down the path leading out of the farm.

Once they exited the gate, and started along the dirt path..Twilight exhaled sharply, feeling awkwardness beginning to take hold of her.

_("okay, Twilight..remain calm. You can do this!")_ mused Twilight in her head _("So what if you ran the guy over and hit him with an apple..he doesn't seem too mad!")_

Twilight then grimaced. _("unless..Unless he's keeping it all bottled up inside, and is libel to Explode on me if I say or do the wrong thing!")_ Twilight gulped hard, feeling a bead of sweat drip down her scalp. _("okay..j-just to be safe, let's not offend this guy in any way.")_

Twilight looked at Alex..then, took some deep breaths _("okay..a little casual conversation should lighten the mood.")_

taking a deep breath..Twilight spoke up. "So, how's your head doing, Alex!?"

Alex looked at Twilight. "what?"

_("STUPID!")_ scolded Twilight mentally _("Idiot!, of all the dumbest things to sa-")_

"M-My head is just fine." said Alex, calmly. "thanks for asking."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. _("thank celestia he didn't take that the wrong way.")_ Twiligh then looked at Alex. "Alex..I r-really am sorry about..BEFORE."

"oh, Water over the bridge. *or, is it under the..oh, well.*"

"so..y-you aren't angry with me?!" asked Twilight, a little confused

Alex looked at Twilight. "I'm not a very angry pony, Twilight..It takes a lot more than hitting me to get me mad."

Twilight looked surprised at this. "Really?"

"Yeah..REALLY." repeated Alex as he looked back at the road ahead of him.

Twilight began to ponder this. _("hmm..maybe this won't be so hard afterall.")_ As Twilight finally began to relax around the earth pony..she glanced at something that made her look twice. "O-Oh, My-!"

"What?!"

"Y-Your Flank!, IT'S-!"

"blank?" said Alex in a plain tone.

Twilight blushed bright red. Indeed, Alex had no Cutie Mark (or, "Coolie Mark", as the stallions these days were calling them.)

Twilight was now back to sweating nervously, afraid she really HAD offended Alex. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah, I suppose it is odd..a pony my age lacking a mark." said Alex, a hint of pain in his voice..which he quickly hid with sudden pep. "BUT, whatcha gonna do?"

a silence befell the two ponies..Twilight then broke it with some more casual conversation. "So, Alex..you live with your mother?"

Alex nodded. "yes. We live alone in a cottage that we made ourselves."

"How long have you been in Ponyville?"

"We just finished building our house yesterday..but, counting the time it took to build it, I guess you could say we've been here for at least a week."

"I don't believe I've ever seen you in town before." said Twilight, in an almost questioning tone

"That's because we haven't been." replied Alex. "We got all the building materials that we needed from the forest. to be honest, I've never set hoof in Ponyville until today."

Twilight blushed bright red, recalling her first encounter with Alex..when she ran him over on her way from Rarity's due to being in a hurry, and not watching where she was going.

She wanted to apologize yet again to Alex for her carelessness..But, as he told her to quit apologizing, she decided against it.

"wa-What all do you need done in town?" asked Twilight

"Delivering these apples for one." began Alex. "My mom has set up a garden, but it'll take some time to grow our own food. After I deliver the apples, I'll have to get some carrots. I'll also need to register our new house with the town so it's all nice and legal."

"Sounds like after dropping off your apples at home, you'll have to visit Carrot Top and the Town Hall next."

Alex looked at Twilight. "Carrot Top?!"

"She's the best supplier of Carrots in Ponyville." began Twilight "Where Applejack is good with Apples, Carrot Top is with Carrots."

Alex pondered this. "Hmm..that does make sense."

"If you want, I can show you where it is." said Twilight. Alex looked straight at Twilight. "You'd..really do that for me?!

Twilight smiled at him. "SURE. I know what it's like being the "new pony in town", So I wanna help you get settled."

Alex continued to stare at Twilight..then smiled. "thank you, twilight..I really do appreciate this."

Twilight blushed as she smiled back at Alex. "Hey..what are new friends for?"

Alex looked taken aback at this. "Friends?..w-We're friends?"

"SURE!" chirped Twilight "You seem like a VERY nice pony, Alex..Why wouldn't I be your friend?"

Alex looked back at the trail ahead..a distant look on his face. "i..I never had any friends before."

Twilight found this quite shocking..but, then she remembered a time in her life where her only "friend" was a hoofmade ragdoll.

Twilight attempted to move as close as she could to Alex without crashing their respected carts into each other. "well..y-you have at least ONE now.."Lexie."

Alex glanced at Twilight (who was blushing from the nickname she had just given him.)

he finally smiled, and said: "thanks.."Twily."

Twilight smiled, feeling a rush of joy and bliss at being accepted at a friend. _("I am SOOOO writing Princess Celestia a letter, tonight.")_

It wasn't long until the pair reached the boundries of the EverFree Forest. a small little cottage came into view, and Alex knew it wasn't his.

"I'm guess this is where this "Fluttershy" lives." said Alex

Twilight nodded. "Yep. you'd love it here, It's VERY peaceful."

**KA-BOOM!**

Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke bursted from the open windows and chimney of the cottage. both Twilight and Alex stopped at the wooden bridge and staired blankly at this.

"That happen often?" said Alex, finally. Twilight responded by shaking her head 'No.' "Just wanted to make sure." finished Alex

the pair as fast as their loaded carts permitted towards the cottage. once they arrived, the door burst open. letting clouds of smoke spill out, following by hacking and coughing.

a yellow pegasus mare with a long, flowing pink mane emerged. coughing "softly"

"FLUTTERSHY!" exclaimed Twilight, who undid her cart's strap and ran to her friend. "Are you Okay!?"

Fluttershy coughed a little more..but, soon regained her voice. "yes..i-i'm just fine." began the pegasi in a meek sounding voice. "I was just trying to fix some cooked fish for my bear friends *you know, to give them something new to try* but, I guess used too much gas when I lit the oven."

Twilight looked concerned. "You're lucky that explosion didn't kill you!, You should be more CAREFUL, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy looked at Twilight with big, soft looking eyes. "I am sorry..I'll try and do better next time."

It was then that Fluttershy noticed the green stallion standing far off with a cart strapped to him. "Whose that?!" asked Fluttershy, curious

Twilight glance at Alex. "Oh, him? He's a..n-new friend. I'm helping him deliver apples to his mother who just built a house near here."

"near here?" began Fluttershy, thinking aloud. "You mean..I'm not the only pony living near the forest?!"

"No." began Alex, finally speaking. "Me and my mom just moved to Ponyville, and have alot to do to get settled. I'm bringing home some apples from Sweet Apple Acres, AND since Twilight was also delivering apples to you..I decided to accompany her here first."

Fluttershy just smiled a warm, loving smile at Alex. "Aww..how sweet, helping your dear mother like that. Perhaps I'll pay you a visit one day."

Alex shrugged. "Well..I s-suppose. we are technically neighbors, afterall."

Twilight returned to her discarded cart, and magically pulled it closer to Fluttershy's cottage. "Here are your Apples, Fluttershy!"

"Thank you, Twilight. my little Angel Bunny and all his furry friends will LOVE these."

Twilight smile brightly. "No problem!, I'm just happy to help!" Twilight then trotted back over to Alex. "Now, I'll just help Alex with HIS chores, and tell Applejack to send Big Mac to pick up the cart later."

Alex smiled. "Okay. goodbye, then. Nice to see you, Alex." said Fluttershy

"You too, Fluttershy." said Alex, kindness in his voice

as Alex and Twilight crossed back over the bridge and returned to the path, Alex spoke to Twilight. "Your friend is VERY nice."

Twilight grinned. "The nicest pony that you will ever meet, I guarantee you."

As the two walked down the path, and at last departed from Fluttershy's cottage..Twilight spoke again. "So, how far IS your house?"

"Not very far." said Alex. "We should get there soon if we keep going down this path."

"Oh. okay."

Alex was silent for a few minutes..then, spoke once again. "When you were..talking with your friend, I saw alot of interesting looking animals near her house. SOME I've never seen before."

Twilight smiled. "yes, well..Fluttershy has a soft spot for animals. Her house is practically an animal sactuary."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that when I saw the bear." said Alex, chuckling nervously

Alex paused, then continued the conversation. "I also noticed that she's a pegasus."

"yeah.." trailed Twilight, wondering what Alex was getting to.

"Well, that's a rare sight: A pegasi living on the earth, instead of the clouds."

Twilight smiled. "Fluttershy isn't your typical pegasus. She would rather take things slow and steady..unlike Rainbow Dash."

Alex eyed Twilight. "Rainbo-"

"You'll know what I mean once you meet her."

Alex grimaced slightly, but then shrugged. "I suppose I will."

It wasn't long until a house came into view. at first glance, Twilight at first thought it was the cottage from "Snow White" as it was nessled in some trees, and had a gentle brook flowing from it.

"is..That your house?!" said Twilight, awestruck

Alex looked. "Yep. sure is, was "unofficially" christened only yesterday.

as the two approached the house, Twilight got a better look at it: It really did look like something out of a fairy tale.

sunlight shined through the trees that shield the house, casting the warmest sunbeams that Twlight ever did see. beside the house was a large waterwheel, and the sound of tweeting birds and buzzing bees filled her ears.

as Alex unfastened his harness, Twilight began to wander around the front yard. "This place..i-It's so peaceful. even more peaceful than Fluttershy's home."

Alex grinned. "I'm assuming that's no small feat, given the look on your face." Twilight said nothing in response..she just continued to gaze in awe at the cottage.

Alex finally approached the unicorn. "Come on..I want you to meet my mom."

Twilight looked at Alex. "oh..o-Okay." Twilight walked with Alex as he walked up to the front door. facing the wooden door, he knocked on it with his hoof.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

_**(("WHO IS IIIIT!?"))**_ called a female voice

"It's ME, Mom!" replied Alex

_**(("THEN COME IN, SWEETIE!"))**_

Alex opened the door and entered the house with Twilight. Twilight was amazed to see how "quaint" the home looked. the furniture looked to be "hoovecarved", and every room like remarkably neat and clean.

"Mom?!..where are you?" said Alex aloud

"I'M IN THE DEN!" called the female voice again.

Alex walked off, and Twilight followed him closely. they entered a large room where a pink mare with a ginger red mane was sweeping.

Twilight was stunned to see that the mare in question was a Pegasus (odd, because Alex was an Earth Pony. and this mare HAD to be his mother.)

"Mom." said Alex

the mare looked up at him. "Good to have you back safely so-OH!, and who is this?" Twilight was a little embarassed, looking down a bit.

"Mom, this is Twilight Sparkle. I.."met her" in town, and she's helping me with my errands for today."

the pink pegasus approached Twilight. Twilight at last looked up..and, saw that Alex mother has the same big, warm baby blue eyes that her friend Fluttershy has.

and, when she spoke..her voice was just as soft. "Hello, Ms. Sparkle..I am Jessica, and it is good to meet you."

Twilight at last smiled, and did a brief curtsy. "th-Thank you, Mrs. Cosmos."

"It's just "MS. Cosmos"..or, "Jessica". Why, you can call me "Jessie" or "Jess" if you want."

Twilight nodded, blushing a bit.

"Thank you ever so much for helping my son." continued Jessica. "I feel so much better that he isn't out in town by himself."

Twilight chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm only just happy to help."

Jessica smiled warmly. "That is GOOD to hear. I have always taught Alex to do the same thing: To 'Always' help others. I am glad to know he's found a friend so much like himself."

This made Alex blush bright red. "w-Well. We, uhh..b-Brought plenty of apples, a-and we were just on our way to pick up some carrots."

"Oh..okay. j-Just be careful, and don't stay out too long."

Alex sighed. "Don't worry mom: I'll be okay."

the concerned look on the pegasus face indicated that she wasn't convinced. Twilight then stepped up. "Ms. Cosmos..You have my word that nothing bad will happen to your son while he's with me."

Jessica looked at Twilight. "You promise?"

Twilight smiled as she did some gestures. "Cross my heart, and hope to cry. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

both Jessica and Twilight stared blankly at Twilight. "Huh?/What?"

"It's a "Pinkie Promise", something that we do here in Ponyville. It's UNBREAKABLE."

"oh..I see." began Jessica, not fully understanding what this mare was talking about..but, enough to know that she intended to keep her word. "Okay, then Ms. Sparkle..I trust you."

Alex smiled. he then approached his mother and gave her a quick hug (which Jessica in turn shared with her son.) "bye, mom..don't wait up."

Jessica smiled weakly. "i 'always' do."

Alex parted from his mother and walked with Twilight out of the room. Jessica watched with sad, yet happy eyes as her only son disappeared with the unicorn.

Once back outside, Twilight and Alex continued back onto the trail. each now carrying a single empty cart behind them.

halfway down the trail..Alex smiled and spoke softly. "I know what you are thinking..and, No. I wasn't adopted."

Twilight looked at Alex..surprised. "then..h-how are you-"

"Your guess is as good as mine." continued Alex. "My parents were a Unicorn and Pegasi, yet I was born a regular earth pony..Strange, huh?"

"oh, I don't know.." began Twilight. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who own the Sugarcube Corner Bakery, are both earth ponies..but, their foals are a Unicorn and Pegasi. So, I guess there is nothing strange about you having non-earth pony parents."

Alex looked amazed at this. "r-really?!..I-I'm not the only one!?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. though RARE, it is not uncommon, apparently."

Twilight then thought of something else. "you..said you father was a unicorn. W-Where is he?"

Alex froze, an almost frightened look on his face. but, he quickly hid it and replied as best he could. "HE's..n-not around, anymore."

"oh.." said Twilight, completely overlooking the shakeyness in Alex voice. "I am so sorry."

Alex shrugged, looking down. "we..t-try not to let it bother us."

"Say no more..I shant speak of it again." said Twilight, gesturing a "zipped lip".

Alex just eyed Twilight with a smile. "You certainly are a strange pony, Twilight..but, I like you."

Twilight blushed at this. "th-thanks..I-I like you, too."

Twilight paused for a moment, then spoke again. "You know what I find really strange?, It's that your mother reminds me so much of Fluttershy."

Alex considered this fact. "yeah..your friend DID remind me a little of my mom."

Twilight smiled, chortling lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if your mom turned out to be the runner up for the Element of Kindness, then."

Alex eyed Twilight. "what?"

Twilight blushed again. "oh..that's right, I never told you."

"Told me what?" repeated Alex, still confused

"well..do you know of the Elements of Harmony?" began Twilight

"Sure I do. "Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty and Magic." ALL ponies know about the elements that defeated Discord, the lord of Chaos."

Twilight eyed Alex, feeling he didn't know "everything" about the elements. "well..do you know who the element bearers are?"

Alex continued to stare at Twilight. "Isn't it Princess Celestia?"

Twilight shook her head, chuckling lightly "no..not anymore. There are six ponies who each are bearers of one of each of the six elements..and, they all live right here in Ponyville."

Alex looked amazed. "WOW..really?!" exclaimed the earth pony. "So, then THAT means that Celestia didn't defeat Nightmare Moon like the tabloids say."

"No..she didn't." said Twilight. "all of Equestria owe their future to six brave little ponies."

"Do you know who these ponies are?" asked Alex

Twilight blushed. "oh, VERY much. the first is Fluttershy, whose the element of Kindness."

"Sooo..she really IS the nicest pony in town." mused Alex

"Yes, but I can think of a "few others" who could give her competition." said Twilight "Anyway, the second is Pinkie Pie, who works at Sugar Cube Corner. She's the element of Laughter."

"Does that mean she's funny?"

Twilight stifled a chuckle. "Just tell her when your birthday is..and, you'll see how 'Fun' she can be."

Alex grinned. "I'll..be sure to do that. So, who else?"

"Applejack is the Element of Honesty. so, you can ALWAYS trust her to keep her promises. Rarity, the element of Generosity *though, at first glance you'd NEVER imagine she was* and, Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. She'll NEVER let you down."

"Whose the element of Magic?" asked Alex

Twilight blushed bright red, looking away. "me."

"What?"

"It's ME, I am the element of Magic." said Twilight, sheepishly. "In fact, I kind of brought us all together. I originally lived in Canterlot as Princess Celestia's apprentice in Magic. but, I was sent to live here in Ponyville to learn about Friendship.

I met the others, and we both learned that we were element bearers while trying to save Princess Celestia and stop Nightmare Moon."

Alex bore a shocked expression on his face..but, he soon recovered enough to speak. "So..you saved everypony?!, even the PRINCESS!?"

Twilight was very modest, and continued to blush at Alex praise of her. "yeah..I s-suppose. but, I wasn't trying to be a hero: I was just doing what was right."

Alex thought about this. "Yeah..I suppose I would've done the same thing in your place."

Twilight looked at Alex. "So..your Okay with me being an Element of Harmony?"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Alex rather plainly

"Well, SOME ponies can feel a tad bit "intimidated" at my status. Almost as if 'I' were an Alicorn Princess or something."

"My mom always taught me that "Actions speak for themselves." that a fancy title like "Prince" or "Princess" doesn't mean anything unless you have a good, noble and pure heart." Alex looked right at Twilight. "Your GOOD, Twilight. you're caring, polite and only want to help ponies. That makes you as good as any Princess to me."

Twilight smiled at this. "why..th-thank you, Alex. That's SWEET."

"Just being honest." said Alex with a smile

Twilight smiled right back at the stallion. "Applejack may have competition, then."

the two shared some light laughter, then continued on their way to Ponyville.

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter continued immediately where the previous one left off (I even left a recap at the beginning) Here, Alex meets another of Twilight's friends: Fluttershy. and, most importantly: Twilight meets Alex's mother, Jessica. and, learns that she is a Pegasus (not an Earth Pony like Alex is.)**

**to be honest, Jessica Cosmos is the focus here. I wanted to make clear on the fact that Jessica and Fluttershy are VERY similar in personality.**  
**this is also an in-joke, as when I designed Jessica, I used Fluttershy as a basis (so, to be blunt, Jessica is pretty much a pink Fluttershy with a ginger mane.)**

**I also wanted to bring up whole "Pony Genetics" theory. that certain types of ponies are born from the same type.**

**mainly, Alex is an Earth Pony whose parents are confirmed to be a Unicorn and Pegasus. and, Twilight herself just pointed out that The Cakes in Ponyville are a similar family, being an Earth Pony couple whose children are a Unicorn and Pegasus.**

**But, for the most part this chapter is of Twilight and Alex bonding as friends, and Alex being brought up to speed on Ponyville and the Elements of Harmony.**

**you know..the usual stuff one should know when living there.**

**Another thing I wanted to make clear from the get-go is that Alex character isn't that different from Twilight: how he only wishes to help others, and have a good, pleasant attitude.**

**I have an explanation for this "conveinent" behavior..one that I will reveal later in the story**


	3. Welcome to Ponyville

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter Three: Welcome to Ponyville**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, and her new friend Alex Cosmos soon came over the hill that overlooked the town of Ponyville.

as this was the first Alex had even seen it, he was quite astounded at the site that lay before him. the town was larger than he originally thought.

"Wow..so, THAT'S Ponyville." said Alex at last. "It's alot bigger than I expected."

Twilight smiled. "Yeah..I felt the same way when I first moved here. But, given time..you'll grow used to it."

Twilight and Alex then continued onward towards the town, pulling their single cart behind them.

"Sure glad you are showing me the way, Twilight." began Alex "I'm not sure I could have found this Carrot Top in all this by myself."

"Oh, think nothing of it. I am just happy to help out a friend in need."

the two soon entered the town, and both trotted at a steady pace through the town square. Alex took some time to look around, gazing at the small buildings and the many ponies that went about their business.

"wow..this place is almost as big as Manehatten." began Alex "only alot more friendlier."

Twilight glanced over at Alex. "You've lived in Manehatten?!"

"Once..for a short while."

Twilight smiled. "Well, I think you'll find Ponyville to be alot more peaceful. Ponyville is a tightly knit community where nearly everypony are like next door neighbors."

"that sounds..Wonderful." said Alex, amazment in his blue eyes

"Yep. and, I tell you what..Before we head back to your house, I'll give you a grand tour of the town."

Alex looked at Twilight an smiled at her. "I'd like that Alot..Thank you, Twilight."

"No problem. I want to introduce you to my friends, and show you ALL the important places anyways. I'll even show you MY home and place of business: The Golden Oak Library."

Alex looked puzzled. "You live in a Library!?"

Twilight blushed bright red. "y-Yeah..I do, with my dragon friend, Spike."

a bright expression showed on Alex face. "Spike, yes..I did say something about hatching a Dragon. I sure would like to see one up close."

"Well, Don't worry: He isn't "ferocious" like most dragons are."

It wasn't long until Twilight spotted a familiar house at a distance, and motioned at Alex. "THERE!, That's Carrot Top's house."

Alex looked to where Twilight was pointing and saw a quaint looking house that looked like a generic cover from "Better Homes and Gardens".

as they got closer, Alex saw a sign that read: "The Golden Harvest"

"Golden Harvest?!" exclaimed Alex, puzzled

"That's what Carrot Top calls her business." explained Twilight "She sells all kinds of produce from her personal garden."

"I thought you said Carrots are her thing." inquired Alex

"They ARE..among other things." replied Twilight quite bluntly

Alex pondered this..but, the shrugged. "well..Okay, then."

the two finally came to a stop at the building. unlatching themselves from their cart's harness, Twilight began to walk towards the door.

she stopped when she noticed that Alex was just standing at the cart. "Come ON, Alex." said Twilight

"But..sh-shouldn't somepony mind the cart?, you know..just in case."

Twilight was half amused and half annoyed at this. "ALEX, this is Ponyville, not Manehatten: We don't have to worry about theives *especially not in broad daylight in a crowd like this.*"

"But-!" Alex was cut off by Twilight enveloping his body in violet magic, and dragging him towards her. "COME ON!, I want you to meet Carrot Top."

For some reason Alex looked a bit shakey..but, he got over it and followed Twilight to the front door of the House Shop.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Twilight knocked the front door lightly with her front hoof. in no time at all the door opened, and she and Alex were greeted by an earth pony mare with a golden yellow coat and a curly mane that was just as red as Alex.

"Twilight!..how nice." began Carrot Top, her tone sweet and friendly

Twilight smiled as she spoke. "Hi, Carrot Top. I have a new friend here who wants to do business with you."

"Oh?" Carrot Top looked to Alex..who had a very shy look on his face. "OH..I see." said the mare, blushing a little.

"H-Hello, Ms. Top-"

"It's just "Carrot Top", hon." corrected Carrot Top

"Uhh..r-right. WELL, I need a load of some carrots to take back home." began Alex, calmly "See, me and my mom just set up a place near the EverFree Forest. my mom just planted a garden, but it'll be awhile until we grow anything..So, we need some-YIPE!"

Before Alex could finish, the curly maned mare had dragged him (and, Twilight) inside her house/store and shut the door loudly.

"Darling, YOU are going to need MORE than mere Carrots to get by if you've just settled!" began Carrot Top "You are going to need the whole "Kit and Kaboodle."

Alex was stunned and confused. "uhhhh.."

"You are going to need Cabbages, Tomatos, Broccoli, Cauliflower, Asparagus, Artichoke's, Corn-on-the-Cobs, Celery, Lettuce, Spinach, Peas, Beans, Berries, Beets, Turnips, Cucumbers, Zucchini's, Pumpkins..and, GREAT. BIG. WATERMELONS!

Alex eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "You have ALL that!?"

Carrot Top smirked. "Gardening is my specialty, hon. and, besides..When I was just a young filly, my grandmother 'Goldie Harvest' always used to say to me: "If it's worth doing at all..Do It ALL!"

"TRUE." said Twilight in full agreement

Alex looked at each of the mares..then, breathed out softly. "O..kay, then. I guess you are going to be busy, So I'll just come back later, then?"

"Sure!" said Carrot Top "Should take me five hours..TOPS."

Twilight smiled as she walked near Alex. "Plenty of time for me to give him the Grand Tour of Ponyville."

Alex smiled weakly. "uhh..o-Okay, then. Guess the first place you can take me is the Town Hall to get my house registered."

"GREAT!, let's go."

Twilight led Alex back to the door..suddenly, it was blown clear off it's hinges by a loud crash. When the dust settled, a very rattled Alex saw a grey pegasi mare with a messy blonde mane and "cross-eyes" walk in.

"Hey, CARROOOOT!" exclaimed the strange mare "I'm here for the BLUEBERRIEEEES!"

"I have four bags waiting for you on the counter, Derpy."

Derpy smiled as she happily trotted over to the counter. placing the bags in her saddlebag, she turned right around and walked towards the door..she then looked at the doorless doorway, then looked back at Carrot Top "Carrot..I think somepony stole your front door. You need a new one."

Carrot Top smiled sheepishly. "I'll..keep that in mind."

Derpy smiled, then took off like a rocket, and shattering the windows in her wake.

Alex looked at Carrot Top. the expression on his face said it all.

"She's a friend." said Carrot Top "She likes to make Blueberry Muffins."

Alex then looked at Twilight. "Don't say anything. just keep on walking, and don't think about it too much."

Alex decided to take Twilight's word for it, and followed her out of the house.

Twilight and Alex trotted down one of the dirt roads through Ponyville, taking in the many sites the town had to offer while on their way to the Town Hall.

along the way, Alex saw pony after pony smile, wave and greet Twilight in a friendly matter.

"Ponies sure do like YOU." said Alex, finally

Twilight looked at Alex and smiled. "Yeah, well..being the element of harmony tends to earn you some fans. But, Ponies ALSO know that I am dependable, and can be counted on to help them with anything."

Alex smiled. "must be nice to be loved by everypony."

"Oh, just you wait: You'll get the same treatment one of these days."

Alex looked down. "I'm n-not so sure about tha-"

"Nonsense!, you are a very likable pony, Alex..Who in this wide world wouldn't like you!?

Alex fell silent, a solemn look on his face ("I can think of ONE.") thought Alex to himself.

Twilight began to eye Alex with concerned suspicion. Alex noted this, and quickly changed brought up another topic. "SO..I-I noticed quite a variety of Earth Ponies, Pegasi's and Unicorns in town."

"Uhh..y-Yeah, so?" began Twilight, wondering what Alex meant

"Well..I don't think I've ever seen such a variety of pony types." continued Alex. "I mean..In all the cities and towns that me and my mom have been, they'd either been Earth, Pegasi or Unicorn centric with just a few of the other types."

Alex looked around again, spotting two random ponies sitting at a nearby bench. One being a mint green unicorn mare who was sitting rather oddly, and a cream colored earth pony mare with a blue-and-pink mane.

Alex took another look around..and, saw a grey earth pony mare carrying what looked like a huge case, with a snow white unicorn mare with a spikey blue mane who was "riding" atop the case.

Alex looked one last time..and, saw the grey pegasus that he knew to be Derpy, meeting with a brown earth pony stallion wearing a green tie. and, with him was a unicorn filly who resembled Derpy somewhat.

"But, THIS place.." continued Alex, mesmurized "this place is different. like all three pony races are living together in Harmony."

Twilight smiled. "That's ONE reason why so many ponies come here to live, Alex: Equality. There is no such thing as "Superior" or "Inferior", just Brother-and-Sisterhood..FAMILY."

Alex smiled weakly. "amazing..r-Remarkable."

Twilight eyed Alex once again, finding the stallion's "misty eyes" rather odd. "Alex?..is something wrong?"

Alex exhaled sharply, wiping his eyes clean. "no..Nothing. j-just thinking out loud is all."

Twilight continued to look at Alex..but, shrugged and smiled at him. she then looked ahead, and stopped short. "Well..here we are."

Alex stopped as well, and looked at what looked like a really BIG Gazebo standing in front of him. "and..where is here?"

"the Ponyville Town Hall." replied Twilight

Alex looked surprised. "THAT'S the town hall!?"

Twilight nodded 'yes' "yep. That's where Mayor Mare works."

Alex eyed Twilight. "mayor..MARE?!"

Twilight blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "uhh..y-yeah. I guess that is a rather odd title/name combo."

Alex decided to push all this out of his mind, and approached the circular building before him. Twilight followed close behind.

upon entering the building, Alex found himself and Twilight in the lobby..where a unicorn mare was at a desk, her mane wrapped in a bun and wearing "secretary" glasses.

Alex calmly approached the secretary pony. "uhh..e-excuse me, but..I'd like to-"

"NAME." said the secretary, suddenly..catching Alex off guard. "uh, wa-What?!"

"Your NAME, please." repeated the unicorn

"Um..A-Alex Cosmos."

the mare magically typed some keys into her typewriter. "Do you have an appointment?"

"uh..No, but I need to-"

"If you don't have an appointment, then I'll have to schedule you one." said the secretary, cutting Alex off.

"B-But, I really need to-!" the secretary typed into her typewriter, completely ignoring Alex. finally shed looked up at him, and said: "I think I can squeeze you in for Eight O'clock AM next week."

"NEXT WEEK!?" exclaimed Alex. "I have to see the Mayor RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, hon. Mayor Mare's schedule is tighter than crabs but-"

"HOLD ON." began Twilight, walking right up to the secretary. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle..you know, the Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's Apprentice AND the town librarian."

the secretary nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Everypony knows who you are, Ms. Sparkle."

"Ye-es, well..my new friend REALLY needs to see the mayor TODAY. and, given all that I've done for this town *not to mention ALL of equestria* I think this office can afford to put aside the schedule Juuuust this once."

the secretary eyed Twilight..who eyes her right back. "Ponyville OWES me a great deal after all I've done for it's citizens." said Twilight, sternly.

the secretary exhaled, rolling her eyes. "fine. I'll notify the Mayor that a "special case" is here to see her."

Twilight smiled a bright smile. "Thank you, mis-"

"But, DON'T take too much advantage over your status as an Element and Heroine of the Town.." began the secretary, sternly. "graditude only goes so far."

Twilight smirked as she stood near Alex. "Wouldn't dream of it."

the secretary exhaled once again as she stood up, and walked off. Alex then looked to Twilight. "You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." cut off Twilight. "Friends help friends NO MATTER WHAT."

Alex smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry..I-I'm just not used to other ponies being so nice to me. I mean, my MOM is..but, she's my mom, an-"

"Alex..STOP." said Twilight, sternly (which Alex did.) "I may not know what all you've had to go through BEFORE you came to Ponyville..but, that's all in the past now. You have Friends here..FAMILY, and you shouldn't have to feel afraid of others wanting to help you."

Alex looked down. "sorr-"

"and, stop apologizing." Alex and Twilight looked at one another..then, they both chuckled at the same time, the irony of the moment apparent. "we really ARE friends, aren't we?" chuckled Alex

Before Twilight could say anything, a door suddenly opened and the secretary emerged. "Mayor Mare will see you, now..DO be brief, won't you?"

"We'll try not to take too much of her time." said Alex, as he and Twilight walked pass her into the door.

the two ponies walked down a long hallway, until they eventually reached an office door that read

MAYOR MARE

MAYOR OF PONYVILLE

Ever polite, Alex knocked gently upon the glass of the door. ("COME IN!") called a female voice

Alex and Twilight entered an office..where they saw a grey maned (but, oddly young looking) earth pony mare at a desk.

"uhh..h-hi." stuttered Alex, nervously. "y-You must be the Mayor."

Mayor Mare grinned at the green stallion. "That's what it says on my door..and, my desk." Mayor Mare motioned at a name plate that sat atop her desktop..which stated her name.

Twilight then walked up. "Greetings, Miss Mayor. we will try not to take up too much of your tim-"

"Oh, think nothing of it. That secretary of mine can get real 'stuffy' sometimes."

the Mayor arose from her seat and approached the two ponies. "SO, what can I do for you two?"

"Actually, ALEX is the only one who needs your help, Miss Mayor." began Twilight. "See, he and his mother just finished building a house near the EverFree Forest, and want to get registered as town citizens."

Surprisingly, Mayor Mare looked quite excited at this. "SPLENDID! I'm always all-to-Happy to welcome new vot-, err..CITIZENS to this wonderful town."

the Mayor faced Alex. "and, what is your name, my good stallion?"

Alex stampered a bit. "Uhhh..A-ALEX. Alex Cosmos, Ma'am. a-and, my mother's name is Jessica Cosmos."

Mayor Mare frowned. "Well..if there are TWO living in your household (and, she is not present) then, I can't get you properly registered right this minute. BUT, I can supply you with some registration forms that you can fill out at home."

Mayor Mare walked over to a filing cabinet, opened one of the long drawers and pulled out a folder with some papers. "ere ou arr.." said Mayor Mare while holding the folder in her mouth. "effrythhhing ou eed oo gek shharched."

Twilight took the folder herself and placed it in her saddle bag.

"Thanks." said Alex

Mayor Mare smiled. "I know you aren't yet an official citizen of Ponyvile, but let me give you a warm welcome to this fair town of ours."

"Thank you." repeated Alex..but, he then eyed her. "One question, though."

"What?"

"Is "Mare" REALLY your name?"

the Mayor chuckled at this. "oh, my lord, No. That was just something my campaign manager came up with to boost my approval rating."

"Then..what IS your real name?" asked Alex

"Mayflower.."May" for short."

Alex raised a brow. "Mayor MAY?!"

"My campaign manager isn't very creative when it comes to names." said Mayor Mare with a light chuckle. "All the same, I hope you and your mother have a very happy and fun filled life here in Ponyville..and, Don't forget to vote for me come the next election."

Alex looked puzzled..but shrugged and smiled. "uhh..Sure." Alex then turned, and began to walk off. Twilight quickly moved near the Mayor "thank you for this." said Twilight

Mayor Mare smiled. "no problem."

Twilight joined Alex, and the two soon left the mayor's office.

Alex and Twilight were back in the town square. They stopped at a nearby pony statue, and paused for thought. "Well..so far, so good, I guess." said Alex

Twilight looked at Alex. "Details aside, you've gotten all your chores done..Which means you have some free time to spare."

Alex looked at her. "uhh..Okay, you have anything in mind?"

Twilight smiled. "Yep!, I sure do." Twilight nudged at Alex with her hoof. "Come on!, just follow me."

Twilight began to trot away..so, Alex followed her.

Once again, Alex took some time to examine the town, and it's many ponies, while he followed Twilight to wherever she was taking him.  
BUT, he soon found himself focusing on just Twilight..and, wondering all sorts of things about this mare that fate apparently decided he could never escape from.

he finally took some time to examine her features. her lavender coat remind him of Lilacs (his mother's favorite flower)  
Twilight's mane was as blue as the night sky, and the pink and purple highlight reminded him of shooting stars.

Alex then thought back to all the times he had looked at her face..how her eyes shined like amethyst gems.  
and, her voice..so soothing. so sweet, and full of kindness and compassion. like some angel made flesh-

Alex finally caught himself, realizing his mind was drifting into some "dangerous" territory.

("get ahold of yourself, Alex. you only Just met this mare.") thought Alex ("So what if she's..Pretty, and..Nice. you can't possibly by crushing on her. I mean..sh-she probably doesn't even like you in that way, So stop being so stupid.")

Unknown to Alex, Twilight was glancing back at him..and, ALSO having deep thoughts about him.

Twilight blushed bright red as her mind wandered on her new companion. for one thing, Twilight had never seen a coat and mane that looks so perfectly matched. like somepony had put some oranges with some limes.

and, his eyes..his pretty eyes were as blue as the sky itself on a clear summer day.

Twilight quickly looked away, catching herself. ("stop it, Twilight. Alex is just a friend, he isn't a "hottie" or..is he?) thought Twilight, her face like a beet. ("D'OH, Stop it! you only just met the guy for Celestia's Sake!, and love at first sight is for "breezie tales"..right?")

At last Twilight saw a familiar oak tree come into view, and was quite relieved at that. "WE'RE HERE!" exclaimed Twilight

Alex looked to where Twilight was pointing. "An..Oak Tree?"

Twilight looked at Alex. "No, it's the Golden Oak Library. MY Home."

Alex looked at the tree again..and, indeed saw that it was more of a house than a tree. as it bore a door, windows, some balconies, and a visible telescope.

"Oh..I see." said Alex, in awe

"COME ON!" exclaimed Twilight, as she galloped toward her home/place of business. Alex shrugged, then galloped after her.

The two soon came at the front door. Twilight happily opened the wooden door, and entered the "tree house" with Alex close behind.

Inside, Alex found that the whole area was hoofcarved with upper and lower levels.

Twilight could barely contain herself as she gave Alex the grand tour of the place.

"Well..here we are: The Library. which is all found here on the ground floor level. the upper level is where me and Spike sleep. Aaaand, there is also a basement laboratory where I conduct magical experiments."

Alex walked around slowly, examining the place carefully. "So..you live in a tree."

"Mm-Hm." nodded Twilight. "OH!, and don't worry. I am perfectly safe during thunderstorms. I have a lightning rod that protects me."

Twilight then began to walk up a staircase to the upper level. "Come on!" called Twilight to Alex. "I want to show you something."

Alex did as he was asked, and followed Twilight up the stairs. Once up-top, he saw a large bed, a dresser with a mirror and a small basket.

"so, I guess this is technically "your room." said Alex..who then noted the small basket at the foot of the bed. "You have a pet?"

"an Owl." corrected Twilight. "That's Spike's bed."

Alex looked wide eyed. "The Dragon!?" Twilight nodded. "well..he certainly isn't what I expected at all."

Alex looked around. "say..where IS this Spike?"

"oh, he's at my friend Rarity's house, taking part in the anniversary party of her parents." explained Twilight. "He shouldn't be back until LATER, sorry."

"oh..I see."

Twilight nudged at Alex. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Alex breathed out as he followed Twilight to some doors. she opened them, revealing a rather large balcony. the two walked out onto it..and, looked out at the view that lay before them.

Alex lost his breath upon seeing the wonderous sight before him. from the balcony, Alex could see nearly ALL of Ponyville.  
every house on every hill could be seen, as well as grassy, flower covered meadows.

he could even see the great big barn on Sweet Apple Acres far off over the horizion.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. almost like a living painting.

"this..this is..wow!" stuttered Alex, unable to find the right words

Twilight smiled at him. "I thought you might want to have a good look at your new home."

Alex chuckled lightly..then, looked at Twilight. "You have the best view in the whole town, Twilight. This place is almost like a castle."

Twilight chuckled at that. "well, It's no Canterlot..but, I love this place."

Alex smiled..as did Twilight. the two then took a moment to look at one another, enjoying each other's company.  
Awkwardness finally took over, and they both turned their blushing faces away.

"w-well.." began Alex, breaking the silence. "Thank you for showing me your home..it's Nice."

Twilight smirked. "I haven't shown you "everything", yet."

Alex eyed her. "huh?"

"I still haven't shown you my personal laboratory, yet."

"oh."

Twilight then walked off, prompting Alex to follow her to the subbasement, apparently.

walking down the staircase back to the ground floor, Twilight led Alex to a door and opened it. following Twilight inside, the two trotted down a walkway to another staircase and walked down it.

Twilight magically lit some candles..revealing an area filled with custom-made machinery, glass beakers full of colored liquids and tables stacked with books and papers.

Alex looked, and noted the tree roots that adored the cealing (confirming that he was indeed underneith the great oak tree.

"Welcome to my Laboratory." began Twilight. "All sorts of amazing things happens in this place."

Alex examined the workplace. "I bet." Alex looked at a blackboard that had random equations and notes scribbled on it (none of it made any sense to him.)

"Sooo..what type of magic experiments do you do?" asked Alex

Twilight giggled like a schoolfilly. "ALL KINDS!" squealed the unicorn. "I am always working on rediscovering new ways to use magic, and make lives better for ALL ponies."

Alex stared at the various open books and sketched papers. he grimaced, feeling real uneasy around all this alchemy.

"and..wa-what about DARK magic?" asked Alex, nervously

Twilight looked at Alex. "Dark Magic?! oh, my no. Everypony knows that dark magic is prohibited by celestia's law." began Twilight. "Any time I stumble upon anything like that, I scrub the experiment, and burn my notes on it."

Alex eyed Twilight. "Really?"

Twilight nodded. "Mm-Hmm. Dark Magic is forbidden for a very good reason. It's what led to the fall of the lost kingdom of Tambelon, when it's ruler Lord Grogar dabbled in Necromancy."

Alex looked puzzled. "Grogar?..Tambelon?!, I've never heard of such things."

"Of course not." began Twilight. "It happened over 10,000 years ago. Princess Celestia was only a young filly when it happened."

"Then, how come YOU know about it?"

Twilight smiled proudly. "I've spent ALOT of time in the Canterlot Library, and learned many things."

Alex stared blankly..to which Twilight grew nervous. "oh, stallion..Y-You think I'me a NERD now, don't you?!"

Alex just grinned in response. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Twilight looked at Alex. "well..SOME ponies think so."

Alex smiled, then walked over to Twilight. facing her. "I'm not "most" ponies, twily. It's not a crime to be a pretty mare who knows things most other don't."

Twilight smiled, blushing bright red. "you..th-think I'm Pretty?!"

It was Alex turn to blush, now. "well, uhh..I, um- Yeah..yeah, I do." said Alex, rubbing his head nervously.

Twilight smiled a very warm smile at the stallion. "thank you, lexie." Twilight then gave Alex a quick "peck" on the cheek. which made the two both blush bright red.

"S-S-SO.." began Alex, desparately trying to change the subject. "Wa-what else do you do here?"

"U-Umm..wel-"

"What's with the quill and scrolls?"

Twilight looked to where Alex was refering: a wooden desk stacked with rolled up scrolls. "Oh!, that's VERY important. So important, I have more than one of them in the house."

"Which iiiis?.."

"Those are letters that I write to Princess Celestia. where I make "friendship reports", and tell her what I've learned about friendship."

Alex approached the desk and examined it. "that's ALOT of letters."

"Ordered numerically." said Twilight, proudly

"Does she ever write back?" asked Alex

"On occasion. Usually to congratulation me on a job well done, or to advice that I not overdo it. *saying I can get a tad too "obsessed", sometimes.*"

"What was that last part you said?"

"nothing!"

Alex drew his attention away from the desk, and to some random machines. "You..built all of this?!"

"Uh-huh." replied Twilight. "using whatever materials that I can get my hooves on."

Alex looked to Twilight. "Do they work?"

Twilight darted her eyes, grimacing. "well..s-SOME do. but, others..c-could use a little more work."

_**(("TWILIIIIGHT!"))** _called a voice

both Twilight and Alex looked and saw a purple, dog-sized, bipedal dragon walk down the staircase into the lab.

"I've been looking for you every-" Spike suddenly stopped upon seeing Alex. "where."

* * *

**Author Note: Ah. the THIRD chapter of my MLP literature..At Last.**

**Anyways, this chapter sees the start of Alex tour of Ponyville (in which Twilight is his "tour guide")**

**It's safe to say that a few chapters after this one will be covering just this one day of Alex touring his new hometown.**

**speaking of Alex and Twilight..**

**as my fans already know, this is a _"TwiLex" _story (Twilight SparklexOC), and Twilight and Alex will EVENTUALLY get together, and have a kid.**

**but, for now..they are just 'new friends', so they aren't going to be romantically involved for awhile.**

**_BUT_, there is nothing wrong with subtling hinting at their future with humorous cases of a "schoolboy/schoolgirl crush"**

**the featured characters here are Mayor Mare and Carrot Top.**

**for Mayor Mare, I wanted to portray her as a sterotypical politician..but, one that his likable.**

**I also wanted to make some sense out of her name, and _"Mayflower" _seems like a good enough name.**

**I mean, COME ON! Even in the MLP universe, who in their right minds would name a filly "Mare"**

**(that makes about as much sense as naming a female dog "b*tch")**

**For Carrot Top (or, "Golden Harvest" as she is sometimes called) I wanted her to be like a parallel to Applejack.**

**and, while I only just now found that Sweet Apple Acres sells other things besides Apples..I decided to wing it, and just have Carrot Top be the main supplier of various produce. sort of like a "friendly rival" to the Apple Family's apple orchard business**

**I also paid homage to Carrot Top 'other name' with mention of her having a grandmother called "Goldie Harvest", and of course..the name of her store.**

**yes, I gave Derpy a cameo. and, tried writing as much like a well-meaning goofball as possible (you know, like Disney's "Goofy" character.)**

**as this chapter has been written post-season four, I expect to give much nostalgia during the Golden Oak Library Tour sequence.**

**truely, I am trying to remind readers how wonderful that old oak tree was (and, how devastating it will be once it's destroyed.)**

**_ALOT_ of inportant stuff will take place in the Golden Oak in this story alone (oh, and it's eventual destruction will be a bit different from how it happened on the show.)**

**I also make G1 fans happy by mentioning Tambelon and Grogar (which will also be a backdrop for another story that I am planning, but won't write until much, _MUCH_ later.)**


	4. Generosity and Laughter

**My Little Pony © Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Beyond Life and Death**  
**Chapter Four: Generosity and Laughter**

* * *

(("TWILIIIIGHT!")) called a voice

both Twilight and Alex looked and saw a purple, dog-sized, bipedal dragon walk down the staircase into the lab.

"I've been looking for you every-" Spike suddenly stopped upon seeing Alex. "where."

Alex stared at the "frozen" dragon for a minute..then, at last spoke. "Let me guess: Spike." said Alex

"Spike." confirmed Twilight

Spike narrowed his eyes as he approached Alex. "and, WHO are you?!"

Before Alex could answer, Twilight spoke up for him. "Spike, this is Alex Cosmos..(grins) my new COLTFRIEND."

"WHAT!?/WHAT?!" exclaimed both Alex and Spike in perfect union

"Kidding!" chirped Twilight with a cheerful look on her face. "but, Seriously. His name is Alex, he just moved to Ponyville and I am being a good friend by showing him around, and helping him out with some errands."

Alex (having gotten over the shock of Twilight's brief joke) spoke up. "Plus, she ran me over and beaned me on the head with an apple when we first met, and she feels bad about it."

Twilight cast a glare at Alex..while Spike just chuckled, finding humor in this.

"Well..Alex. It's, uhh..n-nice to meet you." said Spike, trying to be polite

Alex lowered down to Spike's level, facing him. "and, It's certainly nice to meet YOU, Spike. Twilight told me you were a nice dragon..she certainly wasn't lying."

Spike smiled. "why..Thanks, I'm glad you think so. N-Not many ponies like dragons too much."

"I find them facinating." said Alex. "and, It's nice to know that there are some who are polite and kind..not like what I read in all those tabloid newspapers."

Spike shrugged. "yeah, well..THEIR not that far off, either."

Twilight looked to Alex. "Well, since Spike is here, I'm a bit curious on how Rarity is doing..Sounds like the perfect opertunity for me to introduce you to my other friend, and show you HER place of home/business."

"and, what might that be?" asked Alex

"The Carousel Boutique." answered Spike. "It's a fashion store, where the lovely Rarity designs and creates the BEST clothing in Ponyville."

Alex raised a brow..to which Twilight moved near him. "*he has a crush on her.*" whispered Twilight into his ear.

"*oh..i see.*" replied Alex in his own whisper

Twilight then began to walk off. "well..Shall we be going?" said Twilight, stopping for a brief moment to eye the stalion. Alex shrugged, getting the message. "Yeah..I suppose we are."

Alex walked with Twilight towards the staircase leading out of the lab, with Spike in tow. "WAIT FOR ME!" called the Dragon.

In no time, the three were back at the ground level of the Golden Oak. Twilight was headed towards the front door, when Alex spoke up. "HEY!, what's this?"

Twilight looked back, and saw that Alex was looking at some framed pictures on a shelf. she walked over, and saw the particular picture that Alex was refering to.

"Oh..that's my family." said Twilight. "That's my dad, Night Light.." Twilight pointed at a dark blue unicorn stallion with a wavy blue mane. "My mom, Twilight Velvet.." Twilight pointed at a unicorn mare with a pearl white coat, and a mane that was purple-and-white in a striped pattern. "my brother, Shining Armor.." Twilight pointed at a young unicorn stallion who was snow white, with a mane that was several shades of blue. "and, that's ME..when I was just a filly."

Alex examined the photograph. he saw an engraved plating on the lower part of the frame "Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns..circe April 15th, 2003?"

Twilight smiled wide. "Yep. that picture was taken on the first day I enrolled, shortly after I got my cutie mark."

Alex looked at the picture again. he stared intently at Twilight's mother and father..and, noted how kind they looked. AND, how happy Twilight looked in the picture.

"you all look so..so.." Alex trailed off..then at last choked out the last word. "h-happy."

Twilight approached her new friend. "Yeah, well..we may not have been "high society" ponies. But, were were well off enough to be a happy family." began Twilight. "Dad works VERY hard to ensure we had enough bits to get by, and mom made sure me and my brother had happy foalhoods."

Alex looked at Twilight. his expression oddly somber. "sounds like you had it made."

Twilight looked down. "no..not really. As much as my parents tried, our lives were far from perfect."

Alex raised a brow. "what do you mean?"

Twilight looked straight into Alex eyes. "Dad could never hold a single job for very long, and found himself bouncing from one career to another. He's been everything from a garbagepony, newspaper delivery colt, a repairstallion and EVEN worked at fast food as a fry cook."

Alex grimaced at this. "poor guy."

"yeah..and, because he was away, my mom had to work VERY hard to keep our house neat and tidy. Me and my brother tried our best to help out, and make things easier for her..but, it tired even US out."

Twilight then paused, her eyes wetting a bit. "and..and, I never had any friends growing up."

"You didn't?"

Twilight didn't answer. she just walked off, motioning Alex to follow her. Alex did (as did Spike), and the three made their way back to the upper level of the Library where the living quarters was.

Twilight walked over to her bed, and moved her pillow aside..revealing a raggy looking doll that looked homemade. Twilight blushed as she levitated the doll for Alex to see.

"This is "Mr. SmartyPants" my mother made it herself, and gave it to me when I was only three years old."

"oh." said Alex, processing what Twilight was telling him

"he was..my only friend growing up." continued Twilight, her eyes getting watery. "As you know, I am a bit of a "bookworm", and all the foals in public schools teased and laughed at me.." Twilight paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "c-calling me a Dork..and a Nerd."

Alex eyes looked at Twilight..feeling some guilt at unknowingly forcing Twilight to relive her worst moments. Twilight then took her doll, holding and stroking it in her hooves. "i..I began to consider SmartyPants as a real pony, and not just a toy. he was the only "friend" that I had who didn't laugh at me, or make fun of me.." Twilight began to cry a little.

"Surely you must have had SOME friends." began Alex, desparate to find some light in this dark cloud. "What about your brother?, Surely he was there for you."

Twilight at last smiled, wiping her tears away as her mood brightened. "Y-Yeah..I did. Shiney was the BEST big brother that I ever had. He always had time to play with me, and chased the bullies away when he was around."

Twilight then frowned again. "but..at the same time I enrolled in Celestia's private school, Shining Armor went to the Canterlot Royal Guard Academy. So, I was again alone..left to face new bullies, new hardships."

"But, you WEREN'T alone!" exclaimed Spike, at last. "You..h-had me, remember?"

Twilight smiled. "Yes, Spike..you are right. I DID have you..which helped me to not think about my own troubles too much." Twilight then exhaled sharply. "still..the pain is there."

Alex looked down, feeling bad. he then walked over near Twilight..and, place his hoof on hers. Twilight look at him. "I'm sorry you didn't have any real friends growing up, Twily." began Alex. "but..you have friends NOW, don't you?"

Twilight smiled..then nodded. "yeah..Y-Yeah, I do."

Alex smiled. "well then, try and not to think about the bad things that's come and gone..and, think about the good things that's happening now, and WILL happen." Alex then paused, frowning a bit. "that's the hope me and my mother held onto for so long. From Manehatten to Appleloosa, We went EVERYWHERE searching for a new home, a New Life."

"But, you found it here in Ponyville..Right?"

Alex looked at Twilight. "I certainly hope so, Twily..I really do."

there was a long, uncomfortable silence that loomed in the room..which was soon cut off my Alex. "SO!..shouldn't we be going to this "Boutique" place, now?"

"Uh..y-Yes, of course!" said Twilight, brought back to reality

"Then, let's go." Alex walked off, followed by Twilight and Spike.

In no time at all, the trio exited the Golden Oak, and all stood at the enterance.

"So, where IS this Carousel Boutique, anyway?" asked Alex

Twilight was about to answer..but, Spike beat her to it. "I do!, I KNOW WHERE It IS!"

"then, Lead the Way, little buddy." said Alex with a smile

Spike happily did so, promptly advancing forward. as Alex and Twilight began to follow, the green stallion looks to the unicorn. "I like your "little brother"..he's Nice."

Twilight smiled at Alex. "I told you."

the two ponies then chased after Spike..who by now, had gained some distance.

Meanwhile, at the Carousel Boutique, things were winding down.

Pinkie Pie was long gone once the cake she brought was reduced to leftovers. and, with Pearl and Magnum off in town..Rarity and Sweetie Belle were now cleaning up.

well actually..Sweetie Belle was doing all the cleaning. Rarity on the other hand was in her workroom, sewing up some new dresses for no other reason than to keep herself busy.

Rarity had a piece of fabric in a sewing machine, which began to rapidly weave thread into it like a piledriver.

just then, the doorbell rang.

DING-DOOOONG!

Rarity glanced at the door, the lens of her glasses shimmering in the light. sighing, Rarity spoke up loudly: "SWEETIE BELLE, COULD YOU GET THAT FOR ME!?"

the curly maned filly stood at the doorway and eyed her sister. Sweetie Belle WANTED to tell her off for not helping with the house cleaning..BUT, for whatever reason she decided not to and made her way for the front door.

DING-DOOOONG!

"I'm Comming, I'M COMMING!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, her voice high

Sweetie Belle approached the door and opened it. she was greeted by a very friendly Twilight, who was accompanied by Spike..and, some green stallion who she didn't know.

"Good afternoon, Sweetie Belle. May we come in?"

"Uhh..SURE." said Sweetie Belle, stepping aside to let the three inside. "What brings you here?"

Twilight turned, and faced the unicorn filly. "No special reason..I just wanted to see how Rarity is doing."

Sweetie Belle looked up at the only "stranger" in her house. "and, whose thi-"

"OH!, I'm sorry..*i almost forgot*" began Twilight "Sweetie Belle. This is Alex Cosmos, he's new in Ponyville. I'm showing him around town, and I thought it would be nice for him to meet Rarity."

Twilight then looked to Alex. "Alex..This is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister."

Alex immediatly knelt down to the Filly's level, and smiled his warmest, kindest smile. "hey, sweetie belle."

Sweetie Belle looked nervous..but, politly oblieged. "h-hi."

Alex smiled. "You are well named..you look like a "sweetie". So, what do your favorite things to do?"

Sweetie Belle smiled. overjoyed at a grown up pony taking an interest her. "I like to sing!(frowns) although..I'm not very good at it."

"Well, you know that ponies say: "Practice makes Perfect."

Sweetie Belle smiled..but, then noticed the stallion's "blank flank"

"(gasp) ohmygosh..Your FLANK!"

"What?"

"You don't have a-!, I mean..Y-Your a-" Sweetie Belle couldn't bring herself to say it.

"oh..you mean This?" said Alex, bringing his flank into view. "yeah, I'm a Blank Flank."

To Alex shock and confusion, Sweetie Belle began to well up in tears. "whoa-Whoa-WHOA!, What's wrong!?"

"I'M GONNA BE A BLANK FLANK FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" with that, Sweetie Belle ran out the door..slamming it behind her.

Alex looked at Twilight. "Somepony mind explaining what happened just now?"

Twilight approached Alex. "Sweetie Belle..has issues about her not having a cutie mark." began Twilight. "Her, AND her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. They are constantly teased and bullied at school for being Blank Flanks. and, I believe the formed their own club for the purpose of getting them by doing numerous activities."

Alex frowned. fully understanding now why the filly reacted out of fear towards him. "I see..she wants a mark..desparately, and seeing a grown pony like myself WITHOUT one scares her."

Twilight nodded sadly. "I hope you don't take any of this in offense. I am sure she will accept you as a friend once she gets to know you."

Alex placed the tip of his hoof gently on his chin, thinking. "Perhaps I should go talk to her."

"That sounds like a good idea..but, I think you should wait until she calms down a bit. Besides..We still have to meet up with Rarity, and see how she is doing."

Alex exhaled sharply. He'd rather talk things out with that sweet little filly..But, he also knew it'd be rude of him to walk out now without meeting this Rarity.

"oh..Alright, then. Not like I really know where she is at, anyway."

"Great!, then let's go." Twilight trotted off. prompting Alex and Spike to follow her.

as the three walked, Alex examined his surroundings. finding the house he was currently in to be quite "fancy." Almost like Canterlot itself.

Twilight finally stopped at a doorway where a pearl white mare with purple wavey was hard at work on a sewing machine.

Alex figured this was Rarity.

"Rar-iteeee!" called Twilight. "It's Me, Twilight!"

"And, SPIKE!" exclaimed the purple dragon, quickly

"hmm?" Rarity glanced back at the door. "Oh, TWILIGHT!, Spikey-Wikey!, please-Please, come in."

Twilight and Spike entered the room. Alex remained still at first, but soon entered as well.

"We just stopped by to see how you were doing." began Twilight "AND, to introduce you to-"

"Oh, I am doing quite fine, darling." began Rarity, cutting of Twilight. "The party was Smashing, Simply SMASHING! Mum and Dad ADORED the cake you brought, and rather enjoyed their gifts."

Rarity looked to Twilight. "Now, I am just engaging in som-" Rarity paused suddenly..staring straight at Alex with wide, saucer like eyes.

"you." said Rarity, her voice barely a whisper

Alex looked confused. "huh?"

"You..Stay RIGHT where you are!" exclaimed the unicorn, who approached the frozen (and, still confused) Alex.

Rarity then began to circled Alex, examining every part of him. "your coat. your mane. it's..It'S STUNNING!"

"What!?" squeaked Alex

Rarity began to graze her hooves across Alex broadsides and haunches. "What a wonderful shade of GREEN you are..like freshly picked limes." began Rarity, her mind in a world of it's own.

Needless to say, Alex was beginning to feel "violated" and, Twilight and Spike BOTH didn't like how Rarity was feeling on Alex, either.

"and, your mane..you're Hair." continued Rarity, now fluffing up his tail. "It's a stunning shade of orange that goes quite well with you-"

"ah-AHEM!" Twilight made a loud sound with her throat, indicating that she wanted Rarity's FULL attention..which she got.

as Rarity looked to Twilight, the lavender unicorn marched right over to her. "When I came with the intention of introducing you to Alex, with hopes that you would give him a friendly welcome..this WASN'T what I had in mind."

Rarity at last was brought back to reality..and, found that her hooves were still groping the strange stallion's rump.

her face then turned every known shade of red as she jerked herself away.

"OH, My goodness gracious!" exclaimed Rarity "I..I am so terribly sorry!,. I didn't mean to be so-, I mean, I would never-!"

Rarity slapped herself with her hoof. "this has to be TENTH most embarrassing moment of my entire life." muttered Rarity

Alex got over his shock and approached the redfaced unicorn. "uhh..Hi. I'm Alex, Alex Cosmos..I just moved here to Ponyville with my mother."

Rarity looked up at Alex. still embarassed, she tried her best to be polite and proper. "a Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mr. Cosmos..*and, I am so terribly sorry about..you know.*"

"oh, don't worry about it-"

"NO!, It was very unlady like for me to.."Touch You" in such a way. Please accept my humblest apologies."

Alex stared blankly at Rarity. "uhh..Okay."

Twilight apparoached Rarity. "I am helping Alex get some errands done in town, AND showing him around." began Twilight "and, since you appear to be busy..We'll just going."

Rarity smiled. "Okay. Have a pleasant day." Rarity then looked at Alex. "and..it was good to meet you, Alex. I hope to see you again, soon."

Alex smiled at the unicorn. "thanks, Rarity. and..it was "nice" meeting you..too."

as Twilight and Alex left..Spike lingered near Rarity. "You know..if you need an assistant, I can-"

"SPIKE!" called Twilight

the purple dragon grumbled as he turned to join with his "sister". "nevermind."

Twilight, Alex and Spike were now walking down a path back into the town square of Ponyville.  
the whole time, Twilight was pointing at varied structures, and explaining what they were.

"Over THERE is the Spa. which is run by the masseuse twins: Lotus Blossom and Aloe. you should pay them a visit some time..they can REALLY relieve stress, and leave you feeling like a brand new pony!"

Alex raised a brow a Twilight. "Aren't Spa's usually a "mare thing?"

Twilight looked at Alex. "Weeeell..I admit, they DO usually get more female customers. BUT, they also have specials for stallions."

"It's true." said Spike. "They've even done wonders for ME."

Alex still felt unsure about this..but, shrugged none-the-less. "Well..if you say so. M-Maybe I'll take my mom there someday."

"Well..Okay." began Twilight. "How about we visit Sugar Cube Corner bakery? It's a popular hang out, and my friend Pinkie Pie works there."

Alex thought for a second. "Pinkie Pie..wait, she's one of those elements, right?"

"Mmm-Hm. Laughter." said Twilight. "She's the one pony in Ponyville who I guarentee will LOVE to meet you."

Alex smiled. "Seeing as how most every pony that I've met so far have been pretty friendly..I would be quite surprised if she wasn't."

"GREAT!, Then's let's go!"

Alex trotted with Twilight and Spike. "So..how far IS this bakery?"

"Oh, not far." replied Twilight

"How far?" asked Alex, again

"It's right overe There." Spike pointed at a nearby building that resembled a gingerbread house.

"oh." said Alex, slightly sheepish

The three approached the bakery and entered the building together. inside, the strong scent of freshly baked cookies and cake frosting filled Alex nose.

"oh..Wow." said Alex, feeling intoxicated by the aroma of baked goods. "this is..WOW."

Twilight smiled. "Take a seat..I'll get us something."

Alex looked at Twilight. "oh, You don't need t-"

"I 'WANT' to." said Twilight, refusing to take "no" for an answer. accepting defeat, Alex relented. "well..OKAY. if you insist."

Alex sat down at a table. Spike also sat down with him. as Twilight trotted off to get some food, the purple dragon looked to Alex.

"So..How do you like Ponyville So FAR?" asked Spike

Alex smiled at the dragon. "So Far, So Good" would certainly sum things up. It's been alot easily with Twilight around as my guide. I honestly don't think I could have got done HALF the things I have without her help."

Spike smiled. "Yeah, Twilight is always doing her very best to help ponies. Though, SOMETIMES I think she mostly does it so she won't fail Princess Celestia's task of studying Friendship."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Does she REALLY know the Princess personally?"

Spike chuckled. "We BOTH do. In fact, Celestia is kind of like my mother."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "She..IS?"

"Yeah!, I mean..Twilight DID hatch my egg, but BEFORE that my egg was in Celestia's posession. and, while Twilight helped in raising me..Celestia was the one who really nurtured me."

"Wouldn't that make you a "Prince", or something?"

Spike pondered this. "you know..I never gave that much thought." Spike then shrugged. "aw..probably doesn't matter anyway. I mean..What ponies would call a scaley, fire breathing Dragon "Your Highness?!", or "Your Majesty!?"

Alex and Spike shared a brief laugh..then, grew silent.

Alex looked at Spike with softy eyes. "Forgive me if this is a tad "personal"..but, have you ever wondered about your REAL parents? I mean, if Celestia had your egg..where'd she get it in the first place?"

Spike looked a little saddened. "you know..I have asked her that. but, she keeps saying that I'm not old enough to know the truth, yet."

Alex frowned. "I hope it's nothing serious."

Spike shrugged again. "Doesn't matter..I know who raised me."

"Celestia and Twilight?"

Spike snapped his index finger and thumb at Alex, clicking his tounge. "You got THAT right, pal."

At that moment, Twilight returned. "hey, BOOOOYS.." Twilight sat down with the two. "wat'cha talking about?!"

"Guy stuff." said Spike, quickly. Alex shrugged in response. "y-yeah. what HE said."

Twilight made an expression at the two..then, shrugged herself. "Fine, you don't have to tell me."

"So..Where's the baked goods?" asked Alex

"Oh, Pinkie Pie is going to deliver them ponyally."

Alex raised a brow. "O..Kay, then where in Pin-"

BAM!

"SUR-PRIIIIIIIIISE!"

Alex was caught off guard (and, knocked out of his seat) by a sudden explosing of confetti, followed by a bright pink mare with a cotten candy mane standing atop the table.

"I brought CUPCAAAAKES!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, placing a plate of varied cupcakes on the table.

Alex had only just managed to catch his breath. in shock, he stared wide eyed at the strange mare before him.

"ye-ye-you mmm-must be..P-Pinkie Pie." gasped Alex, still in shock.

Pinkie looked down at Alex with a wide smile. "YEP!, That's ME!: Pinkie Pie!, The Greatest Party Planner in Ponyville!"

the pink mare hopped down off the table, and helped Alex onto his hooves. "and, YOU must be Alex Cosmos. Twilight's new friend!"

"Uhh..y-yeah." said Alex, feeling a bit nervous. Pinkie Pie managed to relieve his tension with her cheerful smile.

"I like you. You're a NICE colt!"

Alex perked up at this. "I..Am?"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Pinkie with a bright smile "I don't think you're a Gary-Stu at all!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Alex, utter confused.

"Nothin!"

Alex stared dumbfoundedly at Pinkie Pie, while Pinkie just stared blankly at him. She then smiled a wide smile. "ENJOY THE CUPCAKES!" with that, Pinkie Hoped, Skipped and Jumped away to the other customers of the bakery.

Alex stared at Twilight. she he could even say anything, Twilight cut him off. "Give it TIME. you'll get used to Pinkie's "randomness."

**CRASH!**

_**WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Twilight, Alex and EVERYpony else were suddenly jolted from their contentment by a loud crash..a Crash that was followed by a shrill cry.

"what on equul-"

"OHMYCELESTIA!" exclaimed a female voice in a panic "PUMPKIN!"

Curious, Twilight, Spike and Alex got up to inspect what the commotion was about (which the other ponies in the bakery were ALSO doing)

they all found Mrs. Cake crouched down to a mess on the floor..but, it didn't appear the spilt cake batter was her most pressing crisis at the moment.

she was looking underneath a stove..where SOMETHING was hidden under it.

"Pumpkin?. Pumpkin, sweetie..come on out." cooed the desparate mare

In no time at all, Mr. Cake (with a male foal in hoof) walked up to his wife. "Cup, honey..what's wrong?"

Mrs. Cake began to have a panic attack. "It's PUMPKIN!, Our Baby Filly! She was crawling around, I wasn't wanting where I was going, and I..I-" Mrs. cake began to wail out loud. "OHHH!, I'm a TERRIBLE MOTHER!"

Twilight frowned at this. "oh, my..that poor, sweet baby."

Alex scowled as he watched the drama unfold..

"HERE, I'll get her out!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, who knelt down to the ground level. "Heeeeeey, Pumkiiiiiin! Wanna come out and play with your Faaaaaavorite foalsitter!?"

Needless to say, Pinkie's method didn't make things much better..the scared foal was now clear back against the wall.

Finally, Alex had had enough. without saying a word, he hopped over the counter and approached the "crime scene"

"HERE. let me try." said Alex

"ALEX!, what are you-!?" Alex look to Twilight. "Twilight..she's SCARED. and, I know something about scared children. PLEASE..let me try."

Twilight looked at him..then, she nodded. "o-okay. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Alex looked to Pinkie Pie and the Cakes..who stepped back so he could get closer. Alex approached the stove, and lowered down to the ground level.

THERE..he saw the filly in question. a foal with a golden coat, and a carrot orange mane ties in a bow.

she looked VERY frightened.

"hey." began Alex, speaking in a very soft voice "rough day, huh?. one second you're playing, having the time of your life. then next thing you know..you're hurt, and you don't know why."

Pumpkin kept her eyes trained on Alex. she didn't quite know who he was..but, he at least wasn't scaring her with "yelling", or making "creepy faces" at her.

"I know how you feel." continued Alex. "you're hurt and scared. and, right now, you just want to hide..to be alone.

but, you know..being alone won't make things better. but, you know what will?: having the comfort and satisfaction that somepony cares, and will make the pain go away." Alex then smiled. "and, Nopony does that better than "mom."

Pumpkin began to emerge from her hiding place. her big blue eyes visible in the shadows.

"Come on out." said Alex. "I promise nopony will hurt you."

a few minutes went by that felt like HOURS. Finally, the little foal slowly came out of her hiding spot. Mrs. Cake wanted nothing more than to scoop her baby up, and shower her with kisses..but, restrained herself out of fear that Pumpkin Cake would become frightened again, and retreat back under the stove.

the baby filly walked cautiously towards Alex..and, stopped right in front of him. she looked up at him, and then raised up her arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Alex gently put his hooves around her, and picked the baby up..prompting the crowd of ponies to clop in place, cheering.

"There..that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Alex, softly

"ah-goo." said Pumpkin

Alex handed Pumpkin back to Mrs. Cake..who wasted no time in cuddling her daughter. "oh, my BABY!" Mrs. Cake showered her with kisses. "I promise, I'll Always watch where I step. and, NEVER hurt you again!"

The blue mare then looked at Alex. "thank you."

"oh, it was nothing."

"No..it wasn't." continued Mrs. Cake, who clutched her daughter close. "Alex" is it?. for what you've done for me, I am going to give you a month of free purchases."

Alex looked stunned at this. "y-You don't really have to do tha-"

"I 'WANT' to. will you accept me gift?..please?"

Alex thought for a bit. he didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of the kind mare, and "cashing in" on a good deed..

..BUT, she was asking him. and, he didn't want to appear rude. "oh..Okay. if you insist."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Thank you ever so much." at that moment, both she and Mr. Cake looked at the crowd of ponies that congregated around the counter.

In less the time it takes to blink, Pinkie Pie was atop the counter with a megaphone. (("ALRIGHT, EVERYPONY! SHOWS OVER!, UNLESS YOU WANT TO PLACE AN ORDER, RETURN TO YOUR TABLES!"))

the crowd soon disapated, leaving only Twilight there. staring at Alex with wide eyes. as Alex hopped back over the counter, Twilight walked over and faced him. "That was REMARKABLE!" said Twilight. "Where did you ever learn to be so great with children!?"

Alex blushed sheepishly. "I..learned from my mother. as a foal, I was always scared. and, mom always knew just what to say to make me feel better."

Just then, Pinkie appeared between the two. "That was AMAZING!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, her voice high as ever. "SAY!, would you like to help me foalsit the twins sometime!?"

Alex looked taken aback at this. "Uhhh..."

"Oh, It'll be "F.U.N." FUN!" exclaimed Pinkie. "We could play the most EXCITING games, Tell them Super-Duper stories, take them to Disneyland! and, in the morning..I could make WAFFLES!"

Alex stared blankly at the pink mare. Pinkie then stared right back at him (her face just 'three inches' away from his own) "So, how 'bout it!?"

"Um..well, s-so long as it isn't TODAY *I have things to do.* Otherwise..Yeah. I w-would like to help you with foalsitting."

"GREEEEAT!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, practically shouting. "SAY, when's you're birthday!?"

Alex stared at Pinkie (which was beginning to become a habit) "uhhh.."

"COME ON!, don't be Fluttershy..When's you're birthday!?"

Alex paused for a moment..then, replied softly. "june the first, nineteen ninety-six."

"*GAAAAAASP!* You're a "JUNEBUG!?" That's GREAT! and, it's still only APRIL!"

With that, Pinkie Pie jetted off in a pink blur. leaving Alex quite stunned and shocked. Alex then looked at Twilight. "Is she on any Medication?"

"We don't think so." replied Twilight, bluntly.

"What about Coffee?" asked Alex

"Dunno." said Twilight. "She eats ALOT of sugar, though."

Alex cracked a smile, stifing a chuckle. "Yeah. THAT, I believe."

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_**This took a bit longer to do, due to me beinf distracted with posting colored artwork.**_

_**but, lo. Here it is: The Fourth Chapter of what is to be a very, VERY long story.**_

_**The one thing I wanted to make real clear in this chapter, is that Spike WILL NOT dislike/hate Alex.**_

_**I wanted to have them really take off as friends from the get go (which is meant to payoff later in the story.)**_

_**As this part of the continues Alex meeting the Mane Six, This Chapter introduces Rarity and Pinkie Pie.**_

_**With Rarity, I wanted to show how sometimes she lets her creativity and profession/hobby as a fashion designer**_

_**overrule her common sense, causing her to do some pretty stupid and embarassing stuff.**_

_**or, to put it simply: Her being mesmurized by Alex "coloring", and completely forgetting that it's a stallion she's "feeling up" like a piece of fabric.**_

_**Yeah, I know..I suppose this is a "sexual innuendo" joke. but, I don't think I made it "dirty" or anything.**_

_**and, I at least had Rarity apologixe up-and-down for her crude behavior want she regain her head.**_

_**The scene with Sweetie Belle is a set-up for a later scene with the Cutie Mark Crusaders (which includes Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.)**_

_**So, nobody freak out Too Much over Sweetie Belle..freakout.**_

_**Pinkie Pie was fun to write, as her status as a "Fourth Wall Breaker" allowed me to write some in-joke.**_

_**in this case, I had Pinkie poke fun at my OC "Alex Cosmos' being called a "Gary-Stu" by stating she she didn't think he was one.**_

_**(No offense of course to those that believe this to be fact. Nothing personal..but, I believe Lecter136 is right.**_

_**"The qualities that make up a Mary-Su/Gary-Stu is SO LOST, that any character can be one..Even Superman and Godzilla.)**_

_**I also dropped more subtle hints at Alex's dark past (as well as hint at things to come)**_

_**by showing Alex being real good with caring for babies with the Pumpkin Cake scene.**_

_**oh, yeah..and I also placed a set-up for a possible sequence with the "Spa Ponies".**_


End file.
